Bloody Crimson
by SoraDreams
Summary: AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend in the practices of Blood Magic after his parents' deaths. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen before since Merlin's time
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note:** This fanfiction was inspired by Mizuni-sama's Prince of the Dark Kingdom. It's obviously going to be different but you might see some similarities but the rest are all my ideas.

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review afterwards your thoughts or advice. Much thanks :)**

* * *

><p>The moonless sky bared down on the quiet streets of Santorini, Grecce, an island located in the southern Aegean Sea, about southeast from Greece's mainland Athens. A violent gust of wind which swept up the streets, rattling along the house-tops and fiercely agitating the street lamps that struggled against the darkness and gusts of wind. It was a night that no one was out. Except two black hooded people racing through the night and acting very surreptitiously.<p>

"Lily, Are we nearly there?" Whispered one of the hooded figure who had a tired baritone voice of a man.

"Yes James, just around the bend of this street and her house should be there.. I hope." Whispered the second hooded figure who had a tender soft voice of a woman. She was clutching a small bundle in her arms tightly but gently as well.

"You hope? Lily please tell me your not just guessing how to get there just by the crude map that she made for us," Said the man agitatedly that was identified as James.

"Of course not!"

"Shh! Lily." James said in a soft harsh voice. He looked back behind them but saw no one around that hear them but that didn't stop him from feeling safe.

The small bundle in Lily's arms started to whimpered softly from the agitated voices around it.

"Shh lil' Harry. We are almost there Baby." Lily cooed quietly to the small bundle. The small baby bundled in the blankets quiet down from hearing it's mother's voice and shifted uncomfortable in it's mother's arms.

The two figures turned around the bend of the street and came to a slightly broken down house at the end of the street. The only light on in the house was on the top floor which indicated that someone was inside.

"This is it. Right Lily?" James spoke as he glanced left and right looking for any suspicious movements with a sturdy wooden stick poking slightly out of his sleeve that both of them were wearing.

"Yes." Lily breathed out as she stalked closer to the house and holding the baby close to her chest while James was hovering closely to his small family.

They came to the front of the house and Lily knocked softly on the door. Both of them waited hoping the person inside the house will be able to help them.

The door opened revealing a young woman with a oval shaped face with skin with a healthy golden-brown tint and the classic olive tint skin of Grecce women. Her ebony black wavy hair fell past her shoulders and bright blue almond shaped eyes pierced and mesmerizing James and Lily with her lips pressed in a thin line. She was casually dressed in a long light blue night gown and had a sturdy but longer wooden stick like James pointed at them.

Her eyes widened slightly in recognition when they fell upon Lily and James.

"Come inside quickly," She said urgently in a light accent. She ushered them in with quick hand gestures when both of them were inside the woman poked her head outside the door frame, glancing back and forth checking for unseen enemies and closed the door, she then ushered Lily and James from the door way and down the hall toward a room.

James and Lily were met with sudden wave of heat from heater when they entered the living room; warming their bodies and unfreezing them.

The baronial room they were in had walls with auburn peeling wall paper and black flowers speckled around. A coffee table was surrounded by a brown battered couch and a matching in colour arm chair. The woman who showed them to the living room went off to a different room.

Lily fell in to the couch, completely exhausted and still holding the small baby called Harry close to her chest. She looked down at her beautiful baby boy and found that he had fallen asleep some time when they had entered.

"We're safe now Lily." James said as he sat down on the couch and placed his arms around Lily and looking down at Harry, his tired frowning face slacked in to a gentle look when his eyes laid upon his son.

"I didn't think you would be here so late," The young woman said re-entering the living room again. She had returned with a tray of hot steaming tea that filled the room with the scent of mint. She set the tray down on the coffee table and seated herself down in the brown arm chair.

"We had a little trouble getting out of Britain and had to make sure Sirius and Remus were Ok." James replied.

"Do you have any place for Harry to sleep, Adelpha?" Lily asked her best friend.

Adelpha glanced at the small child in Lily's arms and her face adored a soft smile. "Yes, I prepared a Nursery room for him upstairs. It's on the right when you go upstairs left from the bathroom."

Lily nodded and got up from the couch and taking Harry up stairs to the Nursery.

Silence fell upon the room when Lily left only broken by the creaking of the window from the gusts of wind outside.

"Thank you." James said softly, breaking the silence. " I don't know where we would have gone if you didn't allow as to stay since the so-called _Ministry_ now has confiscated the Potter vaults and all our houses."

Adelpha merely waved off his thanks.

"Lily is my best friend and she gave me so much when she befriend me back in Hogwarts and since she married you and had my Godson, my protection extends to you as well. This is the less I can do." Adelpha said sincerely.

James smiled back at Adelpha. "Still though thank you."

Silence resumed again in the living room.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs echoed throughout the house as Lily returned and sat down back on the couch and picking up one of the cup with the mint tea; sipping it.

"How's Harry?" James asked Lily as he took her other hand and rubbed comfortable circles around the back of her hand.

"His fine. A little cold and really tired but otherwise he is fine."

James nodded and kissed her cheek. "We will be fine now Lily. I might not know how to act like a muggle but I'll learn and no one will find us." James said gently.

"You guys should get some sleep and we'll worry about everything tomorrow." Adelpha said as she took up the tray from the table, seeing that no one was in the mood for more tea. "Your room is right next to Harry's. I thought you might want the comfort of being near your son."

Lily turned from James's eyes and looked at Adelpha. " Thank you Adelpha."

Adelpha laughed smoothly. "Just like how I told James it's alright Lily. When you befriended me, you brought me out of a dark place and showed me more to this world that I didn't know or understand of."

Lily smiled a full blown smile at Adelpha. "After constantly badgering you."

Adelpha giggled. "Yes, I was pretty stubborn wasn't I? But enough reminiscing. Both of you need sleep so you up you get." She said using shooing gestures at them to get moving up stairs.

James and Lily bide their good nights to Adelpha and headed upstairs to their bedroom looking forward to a good night sleep.

Adelpha walked back to the kitchen and placed the tray of tea on the kitchen table beside a newspaper. She was getting ready to turn off the kitchen light and head up to her bedroom when she saw the head line of the newspaper that held the information of the lost of the war.

**Tom Riddle, The New Senior Undersecretary of Britain's Ministry. A N****ew Start for Britain!**

She smiled wistfully and turned off the light and heading up stairs. _"I am just glad that I don't live in that country anymore with Dark Lord controlling everything now."_ She thought as she climbed in to her bed and turned off her bed side lamp.

She didn't know that in some years time that her best friend and husband would be brutally killed and that she would be teaching her Godson her family's magic art and her Godson would be returning to that exact country she swore she wouldn't want him to return to.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Well there you have it. The prologue of my first Harry Potter story. I hope you like it so far.<p>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary:**AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

Speaking/_Thoughts_

** Please Review your thoughts and advice.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the sound of pots and pans crashing against each other in the kitchen. He opened his eyes for a split second before squeezing them shut again groaning. Thoughts from last night's Blood Magic lesson taught by his Godmother left him exhausted. Of course, closing his eyes again hoping to fall asleep didn't work and he decided to get up.<p>

Harry lazily swung his feet over the side of the bed and then sat there for a few moments in a cloudy, exhausted daze. His eyes were half open and he couldn't see straight. His whole body was aching from the night before. Still in the fuzzy tiredness, he blinked a couple of times before stretching his arms a bit but a shot of stiff pain went up them.

_ "Better go take a warm shower to ease the ache-ness at least,"_ He thought yawning. He went to his bed stand to collect two clean towels that his Godmother left out for him to take.

Harry trudged slowly toward the bathroom. The sound of food sizzling and the delicious scent of breakfast wafted up his nose from the kitchen down the hallway. His Godmother was the best cook on the south coast of Paros in the area known as Voutakos. It was halfway between the villages of Punta and Aliki and a look over the sea. His Godmother ran the Bakery down the street from their flat and Harry himself was just as good since his Godmother drilled in to him since he was five how to bake delicate pastries and baked treats. The name "Boy Béiker" which meant Baker's Boy in English that most of the town's people called him really did fit him cause baking was one of his passion.

Harry entered the bathroom and placed his towels on the bathroom rack and stripped down to nude; entering the shower. He allowed the warm water to soak his entire body in a warm mist and the feeling of the warm liquid piercing him and making him more aware of his surroundings and soothing his aching limbs.

He grabbed his favourite shampoo that was the scent of Spring water and started to hum the main theme song of his favourite movie about Gary Otter, a famous boy wizard who went to Pigfarts as he lathered his black messy hair. He quickly scraped a bar of soap across his body obsessively and rinsed himself over again.

Exiting the shower, he grabbed one of his towel and dried himself and placing the wet towel in the dirty laundry basket under the sink and taking his second dry towel; wrapping it around his waist. He slapped some water on his face, waking himself up some more and squirted a bit of mint toothpaste out of the tube onto his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth, he stared in to the mirror at his reflection and allowed his thoughts to trail away all on their own.

Since he was one years old, he had lived in Greece with his parents and Godmother. It was only three years ago when he was eight that his parents were murdered by a Blood magic user. He still remembered clearly the day it all happened. He had been at Greek/English school when the Blood magic user had wreaked havoc on the west end of Santorini where his parents were shopping for baking utensils since they were bakers just like his Godmother. Their bodies were found by an unsuspected old woman who phoned the police. He remember exactly when he was called down to the office at school to be excuse where his Godmother was there to pick him up, looking extremely shaken and pale with dried tear streaks down her face.

They had arrived at the hospital where the doctor had a somber expression and telling them that they didn't know what had happening to his parents since it seemed that the blood in their bodies was drained from different parts of their limbs. His Godmother must have known at that moment that they were killed by Blood Magic user since she was one herself. He was too numb and shocked to understand what had just happen as he glazed down at the black body bags that held his dead parents. The image of their dead faces still haunts him to this very day.

Everything had moved so quickly where they prepared for the funeral then moved here to Paros a small town compare to Santorini. His Godmother said she wanted a change in the atmosphere compare to the city life but he knew that she didn't want to remain in the place where her best friend and husband were killed. He had already cried himself dry at their old home and didn't want to stay either with the ghosts of memories of his parents in every corner of the house.

Since then his Godmother took it upon herself to teach him the art of Blood Magic and took him out of school, halting his education.

She explained to him how she was a Blood Magic user too and wanted him to protect himself from Blood Magic users. Deep down though he loathed Blood Magic for taking his parents away but he still learned it since it was the only protection from other Blood Magic users he could use to protect his Godmother (she didn't need protection but still) even if it was rare to come upon some one who knew how to use Blood Magic being an ancient art and all.

He didn't know if she felt guilty for not been able to protect her friends but she became stern with him only allowing him free time when he was going to bake with her for the shop and on weekends. The training was rigorous but it paid off learning most knowledge on Blood Magic. It was really unusual for some people to know about Blood Magic much less being able to use it.

He had the aptitude for Blood Magic and not just use it but being able to create more blood cells. Only a select few in the world could use and exert the power of Blood Magic properly without killing themselves by draining all of their blood.

He wasn't as good as his Godmother yet who was raised by her family of Blood Magic users. He was only able to manipulate his blood inside his body or outside it but in a couple of years time if he continued to learn and improve his Blood Magic he would be able to manipulate other peoples' blood and even create his own Heme weapon that all experience Blood Magic users had from their blood.

Harry spat out the foam from his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. He left the bathroom feeling refresh and free of aching limbs.

"Hurry up Harry and come eat breakfast!" His Godmother, Adelpha called from the kitchen.

"Yea I'm coming!" Harry replied."She's bond to make me run laps and errands after breakfast." He thought annoyed as he walked back to his bedroom.

He went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of denim jean pants and his boxers also a dark blue T-shirt. He was pretty short he admitted for a ten year old who's birthday was today on August 1st.

Being his birthday today though didn't stop Adelpha from making him do laps around the house and finish up some errands but if he did finish them early,then they would go out and celebrate his birthday together peacefully. That was what she promised anyway he surmised.

_ "At the sea shore hopefully again this year,"_ Harry thought excitedly wanting to Knee-board in the crystal blue salt water and watch the sunset while drinking his favourite smoothies. He adored smoothies with a fierce passion.

He throw his towel aside on the carpet covered floor and placed on his boxers on then his jeans and T-shirt. He left his black messy hair as it was. Which was kind of wavy now since I grew it out he mused as he pulled on a strand of his hair that reached down; brushing his cheeks. He slipped on his sandals and walked over to his desk.

Harry picked up his black rectangular glasses from his desk and placed it on his nose covering his almond shaped emerald green eyes. Being raised in Greece since the tender age of one he had developed a light tan that adored his skin making his skin olive toned and making him look like a Greek too even though he was born in Britain. He was quite thin almost scrawny but filled out with a slim figure from all the excises Adelpha threw at him.

Harry scratch his stomach as he headed down the hallway to the kitchen and yawned a second time, smacking his lips.

"About time you got up," Adelpha said without turning around to him and continued on chopping green peppers for her gourmet omelets.

"Kali̱méra kai se séna (1)," Harry said sarcastically to Adelpha speaking in fluent Greek. He did have a light accent when he spoke English.

Adelpha snorted back at him.

Harry dropped down in one of the seats around the kitchen table that held a breakfast of flaky pastries filled with local cheeses, toasted wholemeal bread with slices of tomatoes sprinkled with Feta cheese and fresh oregano and parsley, Greek omelets with avocado on a bagel, and crispy bacon strips with a jug of orange juice and his Godmother's frappé, which was instant coffee with milk, all laid out on the table for both of them to eat.

Harry picked up three strips of bacon and Greek omelet on a bagel. He took off the avocado and sneakily placing them back on another omelet making sure Adelpha didn't catch him. He absolutely detested avocados. He didn't care if Adelpha said they were good for him, they were gross in his opinion.

He finished his breakfast plate with a glass of orange juice he poured for himself.

Before he could dig in to his breakfast, his Godmother tapped him sharply on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do you take me for a fool Harrison Potter? I saw you take your avocados off your omelet." Adelpha said pointing her wooden spoon at Harry accusingly.

Harry inwardly winced noticing she was using his full name minus his middle name indicating that she really was annoyed with him.

"It's my birthday though," He complained.

Adelpha rolled her eyes showing that his pitiful excuse wasn't working.

"Do you even know what I am annoyed about?" Adelpha questioned him.

"Cuz I'm not eating my avocados?"

"No you stupid boy. It's because I caught you putting your avocados back. Haven't I taught you to be more obscurely?"

Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes, _"Of course she would be annoyed about that."_ He thought knowingly.

"Yes," He replied. " But we're not in Britain where you said that everyone back-stabbs each other."

Adelpha raised her eyebrow at him. "I never said that."

"Oh... Well it must have been old man Thráka..." Harry said trailing off at the end.

Adelpha narrowed her eyes at him, "Haven't I told you to stay away from that crazy old man."

"His not crazy Adelpha," Harry said smoothly. "Just eccentric."

Adelpha through her arms up in defeat. "You're impossible Harry."

Harry smiled cheekily. "Yea, but you love me."

"Obviously you foolish boy." Adelpha said lightly, ruffling his hair.

"Oi!"

Adelpha giggled at Harry's adorable pout as he tired to fix his now even messier hair.

Harry looked shocked and horrified at Adelpha. "Ewww did you just giggle?"

Adelpha glared at him. " Watch it brat."

Harry just smirked at her.

Both of them for the remaining of the morning ate their own breakfasts and then Adelpha shooing Harry out of the house to go run his laps.

By the time Harry was done running, Adelpha had already cleaned the kitchen from breakfast and placed out the delivery orders for Harry to take out to their neighbours.

"Argh! I'm I done yet?" He asked dropping down on the chair in the kitchen. He was exhausted from one of the delivery orders that he had to deliver which was quite far away.

"Yes, your done O'Dramatic one." Adelpha said teasingly.

"Thank you Slave driver."

Adelpha wrinkled her nose at Harry. " Just go get the mail. There should be some coupon ingredients for the popular dish of Koulourakia portokaliou(2) that I plan on baking."

Harry got up lazily from the chair and trudged slowly outside to the mail box at the end of their lawn where everyone's mail boxes were lined up in sequence at the end of their freshly cut lawns. The open countryside air was warm and beams of sunlight glowing on his skin. The light breeze that had the scent of salt water blew across the many fruit, olive and grape trees growing on their grounds.

A brown owl was standing on their next door neighbour's mail box keenly watching him.

Harry being Harry noticed the owl but paid no mind to it, only thinking about a frozen smoothies that he planned on making for himself to help against the summer heat wave.

He opened the mail box taking some of the mail and sorted through them.

"Boring, Boring, Boring," Harry sang as he sorted through the mail and re-entering the house again, closing the front door behind him.

"Boring, Boring, Harrison James Potter something of something, Bor- Wait what?"

Harry stopped just outside the kitchen door way standing in the hall looking at the letter address stamp that had a Badger, Lion, Raven, and a Snake surrounding a large H. It read:

**Mr. Harrison James Potter**

**Bedroom down the hall from bathroom**

**3245 Magnolic Dr.**

**South coast of Paros**

**Voutakos, Santorini**

**Greece**

_"The letter is address to me with our address and even my middle name?"_ Harry thought shocked. They weren't used to get any mail besides the casual newspaper, coupons, and junk mail. _" Or is this Adelpha pranking me...Well there's only one way to find out."_

Harry tore open the letter and took the paper from inside of it and read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Yaxley (Pureblood, Head of Yaxley House, Honorary member of the Wizengamot)**

**Dear Harrison James Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than August 31st.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

**First-year students will require:**

** -sets of plain black work robes**

** -plain black pointed hat for day wear**

** -pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

** -winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes WILL have colour codes of their blood status after sorting in to their house.**

**Students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**

**1 wand **

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**1 set glass or crystal phials **

**1 telescope **

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl, cat, or a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

"Ti sto diáolo!(3)"

"Language Harry!" Adelpha scolded as she entered the hallway. "What's taken you so long to get the mail? You can't be that tired."

"A-Af̱tí̱ i̱ epistolí̱!(4)"

Adelpha frowned in concern. "Come down Harry. Now explain to me what's wrong." She said gently.

Harry took a deep breath trying to control the welling emotions inside of him.

"Just 'ead it," Harry slurred in a thick accent. He gave her the paper so she could read over it.

Harry watched her closely, seeing Adelpha's face change from frowning in concern to a sober tired expression.

"Ah, the Letter." Adelpha said with a melancholy smile on her face after reading the piece of paper. "After all these years...It must have slipped my mind."

"What es this a'out?"

"Well Harry, your parents-"

Harry immediately froze up. There was a unspoken rule between them that there wouldn't be any mention of his mum and dad to him because it brought back too many bad memories even though the good memories out weighted the bad ones.

"What about my parents?" Harry said too sharply with light accent and without slurring anymore.

Adelpha signed, rubbing her mildly aged face that was lined with worried lines. " I think it's time for me to tell you your true heritage."

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Harry tends to speak Greek when frantic ;)<p>

Please review your thoughts and advice on this chapter. Much Thanks ^_^

Also a picture of Harry and Adelpha's flat is on my profile. If you wanted to see it.

Translations:

(1)- Good Morning to you too

(2)- Citrus and Spice Cookie Twists

(3)- What the fuck (I hate swearing unless it's in a different language ;))

(4)- T-This letter!


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all the 464 hits who has read my fanfic and the lucky 3 who has reviewed. Much thanks :)

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review your thoughts and advice for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I think it's time I tell you about your true heritage."<p>

Harry stood there stark shock and eyes widening, "M-My true heritage? You mean my parents weren't my biological parents?"

Adelpha looked at him deadpanned. "Of course they were your parents. That's not what I'm talking about."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good. I thought for a minute that you'd go all cryptic on me."

"Cryptic?"

"Nevermind."

Adelpha gave Harry a curious look but otherwise didn't prolong on the subject. "Come sit down. I'll explain everything in the kitchen."

"Everything or just another half truth." Harry said sharply. He was starting to get confused and angry after the untended shock for not knowing if he should be upset that his parents hadn't told him the truth about themselves.

_"But you never asked," _A small voice in his head said.

_"Obviously. How was I suppose to know that they were a wi__zard and witch __must less knowing that I was a w__izard,"_ Harry thought, replying back to the little voice in his head.

Harry and Adelpha walked back in to the kitchen and sat down. Harry sat down at the side of the kitchen table and Adelpha sitting beside him, facing him. The Hogwarts letter that had shaken Harry's foundation was placed between both of them on the table almost like a premonition of what could happen to them to divide them apart.

"So my parents," Harry said rushing the word "parents" off his tongue quickly. "They're magical beings... How the hell did that happen?"

"Harry," She started, "I know that you don't like being told lies and rather have not being told at all then being told a lie but please just promise me after I tell you...Most things that you'll think throughly of your decision of what to do next."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought but nodded in confirmation, "I'll keep quiet until I hear everything before deciding." Harry agreed.

Adelpha signed deeply before explaining again, " I'm fully aware that your going to ask questions while I tell you about your parents so please hold on to those as well unless they are actually good questions and not idiotic."

"Fine. Can you hurry up with this and explain." Harry grumbled, tiring to speak in a calm voice while sub pressing his raising impatience.

Adelpha gave Harry an aciculated look to watch how he spoke to her.

"I'm sure you don't understand any of this, but in due time, you will." Adelpha contiuned. "I imagine you are wondering why your parents haven't even shown any signs of being magical or in this case a Wizard or Witch, correct?"

But Adelpha didn't wait for Harry's response before adding: "When you were a year old, your parents left Britain but what really happen is that they had to flee from Britain and came here to Greece, abandoning their magical ways to become normal so they wouldn't be spotted from those they had ran away from.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Adelpha silenced him by pressing her finger tip to his lips.

"No questions until I am done. Remember?"

Harry sulked but otherwise kept quiet.

"Now all this start because of a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle who people know as today as Senior Undersecretary of Britain's Ministry. Most people remember or don't that he was once the Dark Lord that was trying to terrorize them in to submission but went by the name of Lord Voldermort back eleven years ago. He was known back then for Blood Purge of Muggleborns and Muggles."

Seeing Harry's confused face at the new words, Adelpha went on to librate: "Muggles are non-magic people and Muggleborn is a term for people who have two Muggle parents but have magic in their blood. As for the Blood Purge of muggleborns and muggles, there are those called purebloods and half-bloods. Pureblood is the term for prideful wizards and witches who claim to be from families with purely magical heritage with no Muggle or Muggleborns in their family line. As for Half-bloods, they're wizards and witches who have both a Muggle/Muggle-born and magical parent." Adelpha concluded, looking to see if Harry understood everything.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement that he did.

"The Dark Lord was the leader or head of the gathered purebloods. He-"

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt," Harry said quickly. "But why would all these purebloods who you said were prideful, bow before this man? And what's a Dark Lord?"

_"I guess I do have a lot to explain about. I seem to forget that he wasn't raised in Wizardry terms."_ Adelpha thought absently.

"A Dark Lord or Dark Lady is someone who's a very powerful Dark wizard or witch who had comitted foul or amazing acts, known for their wisdom and knowledge about the Dark arts of magic and have many followers or.. Well don't." Adelpha explained. "As for why people followed him was because he is worldly considered to be the most powerful Dark wizard of all time and a great seducer of seducing them with his ideas and power.

Harry whistled lowly, _"I won't want to get on the bad side of him."_

"Do you have a understanding of these things?" Adelpha asked Harry.

"Yeah. But it doesn't explain why my parents flee'd Britain...Unless they were muggleborns." Harry said looking to Adelpha.

"Your father was a pureblood but your mother was a muggleborn."

"So that makes me a half-blood?"

"Yes."

Harry frowned, "Was it because my Mum was a muggleborn, that my Dad took her and me out of Britain?"

"Yes...And No, but that's other story for a rainy day." Adelpha said sketchly.

Harry sniffed at her in annoyance for her shifty answer.

"Anyways, The Dark Lord gathered many purebloods and those who support his ideals as I said and fought with others that were against them, physically and diplomatically."

"Your parents now were against the Dark Lord's ideas and sided with a man named Albus Dumbledore who was the leader of the resistance against the Dark Lord. "

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously.

Adelpha smiled wirily. "Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard like Lord Voldermort and the only one the Dark Lord feared but instead he was a Light Lord which is the exact opposite of a Dark Lord."

"So he was the good guy?"

"What do you think?"

Harry frowned in thought. "I think he would be benevolent and wise, a good wizard in comparsion to the Voldermort dude... But then again to be at the top and all powerful you would need to be Machiavellianism character around people or a inward appearance of that while hiding behind an aura of serenity and composure."

Adelpha smiled and nodded approvingly at Harry. "Excellent deduction Harry."

"I learn from the best." Harry simply said, smiling at Adelpha.

Adelpha chuckled smoothly, "Yes you do. Continuing on, the Dark Lord asked your father the Head of the House of Potter, to join him. With your mother being a muggleborn, it'd have complicate things if he did join the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord doesn't like rejection but James was a pureblood and a Lord also the Potter house was known for being a Light wizard family so he allowed it to slide but when you were just a one years old, the Dark Lord prepare for them to be ambushed and killed."

"That doesn't make sense."

Adelpha blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Where is the government or police? You said there is a Ministry of Magic, right? Then how come they haven't done anything?"

"Heh, Harry by then Britain's Ministry of Magic had already been taking over when the old Minister, Cornelius Fudge named Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a the Dark Lord, his Senior Undersecretary. Fudge didn't know he was Lord Voldermort because the Dark Lord had two disguses to go around in though."

Harry snorted, "Britain's old Minister is an idiot."

"Again Harry, excellent dedcuation." Adelpha spoke lazily.

"So my parents were able to get out of Britain before the Dark Lord could get to them? Where did they go?"

"They came here of course, after I send them a map when I heard from Lily that the Dark Lord was after them."

"Wait. Why were you in Greece? You and Mum were best friends from school? Why did you leave Britain? Are you a witch?" Harry asked shoting many questions he was thinking of.

"Your too curious for your own good Harry." Adelpha said with a crooked smile. "Don't you know the saying of ' Curiosity killed the Cat.'"

"Yea, But Satisfaction brought it back." Harry said cheekily. "Stop ignoring my question. Why are you in Greece instead of Britain? Is the Dark Lord after you?"

Adelpha signed deeply. Harry noticed that she suddenly looked a lot older than her age.

"I'll tell you later Harry just not now. Ok? And yes I'm a witch but I gave up on magic awhile ago and decided to just use Blood Magic."

Harry opened his mouth to say what he really thought about her keeping secrets but closed it when he saw her give him a dark look.

"So," Adelpha said after a minute of slience. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"What! I'm allow to go," Harry exclaimed suprised. He was sure that after all the talk about Dark wizards and Dark Lord that his Godmother in no way would allow him to actually go.

Adelpha frowned. "I don't want you to go but I won't stop you from amplifying your magic that you could combine with your Blood Magic and create something entirely new." Adelpha said with a certain shine to her eyes as she thought of the possiblities that Harry could have to become stronger than ever. _"He could beat the Dark Lord if he is trained properly too..."_

A stray thought suddenly struck Harry. "Your right! Ooooo! I could even become all powerful and meet Gary Otter!" He said excitedly with excitement that only a child could muster.

"Yes you cou- Wait. Wha- Who's Gary Otter?"

Harry looked at Adelpha in great shock."You don't know who Gary Otter is? He's the most famous wizard ever! AND he goes to the prestigious Pigfarts school. On Mars of course."

Adelpha raised her eyebrows in qustion at Harry. "I have never heard of him before when I was in Hogwarts. Or hear about a school called Pigfarts."

"Well, people say he doesn't exist, but he has his own movie so I think otherwise." Harry proclaimed with a fist pump.

Adelpha just gave him a deadpanned look. "I- No forget it." Adelpha said shaking her head in exasperation. "Just don't go around talking about him when you're at Hogwarts."

Harry gave her a innocent look. "Why not?"

_"Because you'll get a beat down. This child must be bipolar if one moment he's serious and mature then the next he's immature and stupid."_ Adelpha thought.

"Because people in Hogwarts would get jealous and riot Your Pigfarts."

"It's not mine, it's Rumbleroar's." Harry said seriously.

"And I guess your right. I wouldn't want anyone else to try and meet Gary Otter too." He said with an awe look in his eyes when he spoke of Gary Otter.

Adelpha opened and closed her mouth twice before just giving Harry a befuddle look. "You're a very confusing child."

"Thank you." He repiled sincerely, dipping his head toward her as a bow.

Adelpha groaned, rubbing the new wrinkles on her face caused by her Godson.

A loud tap at the window cause both of them to snap their heads toward that direction. An brown barn owl was constantly tapping at the window with it's beak having a letter clasping in it.

Adelpha got up from her seat and grabbed a sharp knife from the table. Harry was trailing behind her a ways distance seeing her grab the knife he knew that she was about to perform some Blood Magic.

"What's wrong? It's just an owl?" Harry questioned, not seeing how a harmless owl could be any threat.

_"Or maybe there's more to the owl than I thought?"_ Watching carefully as his Godmother brought the knife down on her forearm and slicing a clean cut down her arm.

A thin strand of defying gravity blood formed from her forearm. She grabbed it and as the thin strand of blood solidified into a small blood red spear. She closed the open wound when she smoothly slided her finger tip across her open wound, a small sizzling sound and wisps of steam came as she closed it.

The easy flow and elegant way his Godmother used Blood magic always amazed him to no extend. When he used Blood Magic, blood dripped everywhere and when he sealed his wound up there was always a red anger mark unlike his Godmother's smooth olive skin with no evidence of a open wound.

Adelpha cautiously opened the window up and the owl flew in flying around and then fluttered to a stop on the table.

Adelpha approached the owl with the small blood spear in her hand. The owl stucked it's leg out to her, waiting patiently for her to take the letter attached to it's streched out leg.

Adelpha hooked the edge of the letter through her spear, taking it off the owl's leg. The owl hooted and flew out the open window frame.

"Who's the letter from?" Harry asked as he peered around his Godmother's shoulder on his tipy toes, looking down at the letter with interest.

Adelpha hummed in reponse to Harry and dragged the small spear across the letter's top, ripping it open. A small piece of parchment fell on to the table.

Harry scrambled around Adelpha and grabbed the parchment from the table and skimmed rapidly through it.

"Harry!" Adelpha snapped at him and was about to rip the parchment out of his hand and reprimand him for carelessly picking the parchment up without inspecting it first when he turned toward her and asked her a question she didn't think he would asked.

"Who's Minerva McGonagall? And why is she coming here in a couple of minutes?"

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Thank you for reading! And please review your thoughts or advice on this chapter. Much thanks and Love!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all the 1,105 hits who has read my fanfic and** xxHelly-chanxx, sh777, nobother, lordofthewolves, m-f42 **who has reviewed advice or their thoughts about pairings. Much thanks and Love :)

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

** Please Review your thoughts and advice for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The coal black eyes of a man who was lanky tall with a large hooked nose and was dressed as if ready to attend a funeral was glaring at the quivering youth who had interrupted his schedule planning for the new first years coming to his Potions class.<p>

"Young man," the glaring man said, his voice silky even in disdain, "I would consider yourself lucky that I am not in a foul mood. Now speak and stop quiver like some fool."

"I-Uh- Well Professor Snape-"

"Mr. Snape. You are no longer my student."

"Uh yeah.. , Headmaster Yaxley has request you come to his office to discuss something important... I think." The young man said, mumbling at the end and glancing down at his feet. If he had looked up he would've wet himself from seeing Snape's cold narrowing eyes.

"Thank you. Your dismiss."

"Uh Of course- T-Thank you." The bumbling youth stuttered out nervously and racing at the door away from the dark man and his eerie potions lab that was filled with unknown and dangerous ingredients.

Snape flicked his wrist at the door sending it shut with a small bang. He got up from his desk and started to pace back and forth across his office, collecting quills, a small container that held ink, and blank pieces of parchment. All of these were going to be used for after he return from Yaxley's sudden request to speak with him which only could mean that he would have to file or write up useless things.

_ "And today was suppose to be my break."_ Snape thought, annoyed slightly as he briefly looked through his battered book filled with notes, purposely delaying time.

All of his other 'breaks' were just time for him to research potions and test out new ones to see if he was right with a theory or see what his results would be. Most of his potions went to Saint Mungo's and an apothecarys and sometimes the casual black market where he made tons of money from his skill.

Sighing in an irritated fashion and decided he delayed enough time, he sorted his quills, ink bottle, and parchments in a neat pile before walking out the door of his potion office/lab that the Dark Lord had graciously gave to him. Only after creating potions for his benefit.

Snape walked toward Yaxley's office, though some say he walked gracefully and elegantly while others (Gryffindors and fools) say he walked like a vampire on a mission (which was sucking blood).

He came to the stone gargoyle and for a quick second he thought when he arrived at the office that Dumbledore would be there with his twinkling blue eyes and his grandfather-like smile, offering his Sherbert Lemons but the stray thought left as soon as it came, knowing that Dumbledore no longer exist in Hogwarts.

Snape walked up stone steps and rapped sharply on the door to Yaxley's office.

"Enter." A rasp voice of a man said. Snape opened the door and revealed behind it was Yaxley who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts since Dumbledore's defeat eleven years ago.

Yaxley had magicked the old warm and cozy office in to his own fashion statement. The portraits stayed of course but long gone was the warmth of the previous Headmaster replaced by a cunning man that lived up to Slytherin's name like many others.

Yaxley was sitting behind a desk that sat at the far end of the room. He sat straight up, with his elbows resting on the desk and his fingers steepled under his nose. Snape could see that he was smiling behind his fingers. Whatever he had to say would only put himself into good spirits.

Nobody talked for nearly a minute. Yaxley just sat there and observing Snape. Severus stood there stack still, and stared straight back.

Finally, after a long silence, it was Yaxley who broke the silence. "Hello Severus. It's nice to see you again." He said with a crooked twisted grin.

Snape only nodded in return and rested himself in one of the arm chairs facing Yaxley's desk.

Yaxley chuckled deeply. "In a foul mood, Severus?"

Snape inhaled through his nose, not answering.

"I'll take that as a Yes."

Snape observed Yaxley who was now shuffling around papers and student files around his desk. Snape knew that Yaxley wanted him to make the first move by asking why Yaxley requested him though Snape wasn't about to give him the pleasure of inferiority.

"Hogwarts is starting soon and many important pureblood heirs will be arriving." Yaxley commented as if he was just explaining the weather. " Including your Godson, correct?"

Snape narrowed his eyes suspicious at Yaxley's turn of conversation. He knew that Yaxley was only trying to intimidate him slightly since it was what he was proficient at to make people around him nervous. He was the one in charge of mental torture back during the war but that didn't mean that he liked Yaxley suddenly talking about his Godson as if interested. Having Yaxley having interest in you was a bad thing for one's health.

"Yes, He has spoken dearly of joining Slytherin."

"Ah, a wise child."

"Indeed." Snape muttered. Silence resumed once again between them.

"Did you know?" Yaxley asked suddenly. The atmosphere around them suddenly tensed.

"Seems he became too impatient to go around the bush." Snape thought inwardly smirking.

"Yes, I know many things."

"Cut the crap Severus," Yaxley said seriously. Snape raised one of his eyebrows at Yaxley's sudden turn of attitude.

"Word is going to reach the Dark Lord soon and I want enough information to give to him."

"I'm sure you do." Snape muttered under his breath. "But care to explain what I should know?" He asked abandoning his little game of annoying Yaxley especially since it involved the Dark Lord.

"That the Potter's heir is alive."

Snape blinked once then twice, his mind went in to reverse mode thinking over anything of what he heard about the Potters over the years which was nothing. All he knew was what the Inner Circle and most people knew, that eleven years ago before Dumbledore and some of the Order of Phoenix flee'd Britain that the Potters left Britain when the Dark Lord issue that the Potter vaults, houses, Titles be placed in freeze mode and just after the Dark Lord killed the Longbottom family.

"Taking in your reaction I'm going to assume you didn't know either." Yaxley said. "I suppose the Dark Lord decided not to kill them but it seems that they thrived quite well on their own. The Hogwarts pen that detects children of age that have been written down to join Hogwarts or- well mudbloods, detected that the Potter heir is in Greece." Yaxley informed.

"And you assume the Dark Lord doesn't know about this?" Snape asked.

"No... I think-No I know he knows about this. But I want to know why they have been kept alive."

"They have no threat to the Dark Lord. Their magic and Titles were pretty much stripped away." Snape said. Though looking at it more why did the Dark Lord take everything away from the Potters when he won the war?

_ "Perhaps it's because they supported Dumbledore.."_ He thought. He hadn't thought much about Lily since she married off to his old childhood enemy and didn't want to start now with everything around Britain already calm down.

"This might make front page of the Daily Prophet if word gets out." Yaxley said. The tense atmosphere around them dimmed to and relative calm and thoughtful air.

"And this is why you called me here? About Potter?"

"Yes and No but I would like for you to observe Potter when he arrives here."

"And why should I do that?" Snape questioned politely.

"I'm willing to pay for your fancy lil potion supplies for a year." Yaxley replied flippantly. "I have already sent McGonagall to Greece to discuss with the Potters if they're willingly to allow their son to attend Hogwarts."

Snape thought over the deal. It was reasonable and he wouldn't have to waste the money he earned from potion making to supply his stocks for a whole year.

"Fine. You must be really worried that the Dark Lord will blame you for something."

Yaxley only smiled his signature twisted crooked grin. "No, I'm just interested in the Potter heir."

Snape almost felt sorry for the little boy to have the misfortune of being Yaxley's new interest. Almost of course.

* * *

><p>"So this Minvera McGonagall used to be mum, dad and your's transfigy Professor."<p>

"Transfiguration Harry. And Yes she was." Adelpha explained after snatching the letter out of his hands and rapping him sharply on the head with her solidify blood spear. He complained that she was too paranoid. She ignored him and deemed the letter to be safe.

Reading it over, it explained that her old Transfiguration teacher was going to be arriving here shortly in a couple of minutes.

_ "How did things move so quickly? Urgh How I'm I going to explain that Lil- the Potters passed away and I'm now Harry's legal guardian? And what if Harry catches the Dark Lord's eye while he is at Hogwarts."_Adelpha thought grimacing as her thoughts racing through her head at the speed of light.

"Oi! Earth to Adelpha! Were you even listening to what I was saying."

"No Child," Adelpha replied absently, ruffling his hair affectionally while not looking at him and still looking at the letter in thought.

Harry huffed and stormed down toward the hallway from the kitchen to God knows where.

A knock at the door signaled to Adelpha that she didn't have much time to gather her thoughts and act presentable to the awaited guest.

" I got it!" Harry shouted from the hallway before Adelpha could call him back.

Harry opened the front door, revealing a towering tall woman with a stern look and aged wrinkles and lines upon her face and a streak of silver in her black hair. Harry thought she looked very much like the cranky old lady down the street from them who always yelled at him to get off her lawn when he wasn't even near it.

The woman glanced down at Harry and she suddenly grew pale at the sight of him. Harry cocked his head to the side looking up at her and felt slightly concerned by her stricken face.

"The resemblance is uncanny." The woman spoke, too softly for him to hear. Then she smiled down at him, and Harry couldn't think of last time he had seen a smile so lugubrious and so genuine that it immediately reminded him of how his mum sometimes looked at him when he was little with such fondness yet sadness.

He blinked owlishly at her._"That memory was random. I wonder why she made me think of that."_

"Professor McGonagall."

The old witch standing at the door looked up to the said voice who spoke her name and paled at the sight of one of her prized student.

"Adelpha Venizelos! How are you alive?"

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Thank you for reading and please review your thoughts and advice.<p>

Also please review your thoughts as to what pairings that should be used for you guys want side pairings, an OC pairing for Harry (it would be with another Blood Magic user), or a non-canon pairing for Harry. Just no canon pairings for Harry only for other characters though. Or if you don't want pairings at all. 


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all the 1,332 hits who has read my fanfic and **Crazy-Sly Angel Cullen** for reviewing. Much thanks and Love :)

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

** Please review your thoughts and advice for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Adelpha Venizelos! How are you alive?"<p>

Harry's head whipped around toward Adelpha who was standing behind him in the hallway with a starled and slightly fearful look.

"Adelpha...?" Harry looked at her with a shocked and hurt look.

_ " Did she lie to me again?"_ He thought almost starting to feel more overwhelmed than excitement.

Adelpha winced at Harry's hurt face and avoided looking at him.

McGonagall looked between both of them sensing the tense fragile air between them.

She cleared her throat and gathering her wits, " Perhaps we should resume this-this discussion somewhere else. Perhaps the kitchen over some tea?" She said pointly looking over the rim of her glasses at Adelpha who had a pained look at her face.

"Yea, I agree. Maybe some people," Harry said glaring directly at Adelpha. " Could explain what the hell is going on."

"Language Harry," Adelpha mumbled subdued, still avoiding looking at him.

The trio of them with Adelpha in the lead walked back again in to the kitchen for the third time for two and first for another.

Harry and McGonagall sat around the table while Adelpha went to work up the kettle and collect lemon verbena leaves for tea.

"This is rather a nice home, Harry." McGonagall commented, trying to start a conversation between the two.

"Did your parents buy it?"

Harry gave her a strange look, replying " My parents are dead...Professor McGonagall." He replied bluntly and added her formal title to be polite.

McGonagall again paled even more if possible at the news of the Potters deaths.

"H-How?" She choked out.

"They were killed." Adelpha's voice rang behind behind them, carrying a tray of tea cups, tea pot, sugar and milk.

McGonagall snapped her head toward Adelpha so quickly, Harry thought she could gave gotten a whip-lash.

"Death Eaters?" She gasped out.

Adelpha shook her head in response. " No. Merely killed by an insane Blood Magic user."

Harry glared at her with an anger look. " They weren't _merely_ killed." He almost but spat. "They were murdered purposely."

Harry knew what murder was. At the beginning when his parents died and Adelpha fell in to depression, it was like an absence, the silence that didn't answer his cry for love when Adelpha couldn't give it to him at the time, to cradle him and speak soothing words in his ear, for the auburn red hair or unruly black locks to tickle his face. Within a short time, he accepts that these beings he called out for were gone and knew that they weren't killed they were murdered for they were precious to him.

"Harry! How much times do I have to tell you," Adelpha said sternly to him. "They were killed accidentally."

Both Adelpha and Harry continue on giving each other anger (Harry) and frustrated (Adelpha) frown and glare.

It was one of the things that they would argue about and other reason why they never spoke about his parents.

McGonagall pursed her lips to a thin line. "I see... I-I," She took a deep breath, trying to control the welling urge to cry. " We should be discussing Harry and if he wants to go to. Hogwarts."

_ "Which I hope he doesn't because he'd be in so much danger. But if he wishes to, I'll without a doubt protect Lily and James's son."_ She thought with the stubbornness she was known for and the ability that keep her in Hogwarts while others fled.

"Oooo what do you learn in Hogwarts?" Harry asked turning to face McGonagall with an intoxicated ecstasy look in his eyes and forgetting the momentary dark thoughts he was thinking.

Adelpha glanced at Harry who was shooting questions after questions at McGonagall who had an amazing and amused look on her face at the speed of how fast Harry was talking.

She rested in the chair and placed the tray of tea accessories on the table as her thoughts turned toward Harry.

_ "I'm actually starting to worry that he was really effect by his parents death to think they were actually murdered and to suddenly have a change in emotions so quickly from such dark thoughts isn't healthy."_ She thought, looking at Harry with a concern and disturbed glances which were going unnoticed by Harry and McGonagall.

"Hey Professor McGonagall. Did you know that I can do Blood Magic? Is there a class for that?" Harry asked, bouncing in his chair with unrestrained excitement

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up at other shocking revelation.

"You can?"

"Yup," Harry said, proudly puffing his chest out. " My Godmother taught me."

McGonagall looked back towards Adelpha who just stopped looking and thinking about certain treatments that could help Harry's mental state.

"Your Godmother taught you, did she?" McGonagall said looking at Adelpha questionably.

Adelpha caught the look and knew her old Professor wanted to ask her something little ears shouldn't hear.

"Harry, why don't you get ready? McGonagall is planning on taking you to Britain for supplies."

Harry squawked in excitement and raced down the hall toward his bedroom to get more suitable clothing on instead of his t-shirt and jeans pants.

As soon as they heard Harry close his bedroom door, McGonagall faced Adelpha with a hard stern look she was known for by her students and previous ones.

"How are you still alive Adelpha? You were pre announcement dead by your father."

Adelpha sniffed and leaned back in to her chair, giving McGonagall the same look back.

"I'll tell you one thing and one thing only Minevra." Adelpha said dead seriously. "My death will stay known and you WILL protect Harry where I can't for I am not returning to Britain where Harry could be in more danger for being known under the care of a Venizelos."

McGonagall eye widened to as far as they could go. " You're-"

"I'm ready. Are we going now?" Harry asked as he reappeared in to the kitchen dress with his fashionable clothes that his Godmother bought him for Christmas.

He now wore instead of his dark blue t-shirt and denim jeans pants. A jean Capri shorts, a white under t-shirt with Greek graffitied words on the front, and an unbutton blue and green plaid dress shirt over it. His hair was still messy and wavy as ever.

"(1)Psáchnete mállon frésko, Harry." Adelpha commented with her light accent.

Harry smirked back at her. "(2)Eímai pánta fréska Adelpha. An kai sas ef̱charistó̱." He repiled back a little smugly.

McGonagall glanced back and forth from them, not understand a word they said.

Adelpha clapped her hands together. " It's about time you and the birthday boy get going." She said, " I want him back here by the start of evening." Adelpha said directly to McGonagall.

" I won't have it any other way." McGonagall said to her.

"Oi! Enough whispering! Let's go already." Harry said with his hands on his hips in a domineering way.

McGonagall and Adelpha both giggled at the image Harry created.

Harry looked at both of them in fear. " Ewww you giggled again. With my Professor as well!"

Both of them glared at him. He withered under their fierce glares.

Harry through his arms up in surrender. " Stop glaring at him. Your freaking me out as to how much both of your glares are the same." He said, " I'm so out of here." He stacked out of the kitchen room and headed out the front door, lounging on the steps waiting for his Professor to take him shopping.

Adelpha looked horrified that she was coping her old teacher and McGonagall looked amused at Harry's antics.

"Well in a way it was a pleasure talking to you Adelpha again." McGonagall said stretching her arm out for a hand shake.

"It's my pleasure as well..Professor." Adelpha said fondly, shaking her hand.

McGonagall smiled at her. "There's always an odd feeling seeing your old students again."

Adelpha nodded and McGonagall left the room going out the door meeting Harry at the front steps.

Adelpha signed deeply as she watched McGonagall apparate away with Harry who had a bewildered look when they disappeared from the house.

_ "Would you have allowed him to go, Lily?"_ Adelpha thought thinking back to how her best friend always looked at Harry with sadness that he couldn't go to Hogwarts and meet people like himself.

Adelpha shook her mind out of her reminiscing thoughts and went to get a bottle of Retsina wine that she secretly stored away for moments like this.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: I am on a roll here with updates for three days straight which is odd for me XD<p>

Thank you for reading and please review your thoughts and advice on this chapter. Much thank and lots of love :)

Translations:

(1)- Looking rather fresh, Harry

(2)- I'm always fresh Adelpha. Though thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all the 2,116 hits who have read my fanfic and **Goldrune09, Yakumo Seito** for reviewing. Much thanks and Love :)

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review your thoughts and advice for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yaxley briskly walked through the white marble halls of the Ministry of Magic, his polished shoes tapping loudly against the marble floors. Other men and woman, strode past giving him nothing but a nod or an appreciative glance which he returned with either a tip of the head or a blink of his eyes.<p>

He continued his heavy pace until he reached the large ornate silver doors at the end of the hall where his Master worked behind. Taking a deep breath and counting to a quick ten seconds, he pushed his way through the doors and entered the room.

Large, antique brass and atomic tangerine walls were bathed in fragments of sunlight from the enormous window that covered entire wall. The dark tile floor was highlighted with strips of white marble lines giving one the impression of an irregular abstract painting. Expensive gloss wooden book shelves lined the other walls, and tasteful and tasteless paintings decorated the area as well. A large desk was placed in front of the huge window, and the light cast the man sitting behind the desk in to the shadows.

The headmaster of Hogwarts walked up to the desk and stopped, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Good afternoon, My Lord." Yaxley murmured.

There was a deep velvet chuckle before the seated man spoke, his voice seductive and smooth, "It's good to see you, Yaxley. I heard your latest inquirement was a complete success. But then again, I couldn't expect anything less from an old friend now could I?"

Yaxley looked up with his dark obsidian eyes at his Master. He knew behind the pleasant greeting was an underlining reminder to not fail the man before him or serious consequences will be perform. A cloud outside rolled over the sunlight, and he could clearly see the dangerous and powerful man who created an empire out of Britain.

Lord Voldermort was wearing his usual impeccably ebony suit and his fingers were laced together in front of him while his lips were formed into his signature amuse smirk. His face was regal and firm that of a late twenties man even though he was well over that age. Charcoal wavy hair was slicked back over his head and the strands fell in to his face elegantly.

"You have requested me, Yaxley."

Yaxley's head shot up from observing his Master and straightening himself up, clearing his throat.

"Yes my Lord. I've come here to discuss something that has come to my attention."

Voldermort raised his eyebrow at Yaxley while tapping his index finger on his folded hands.

"The Potter heir is alive and his parents are died."

"I know."

"And so I thought- Wait excuse me my Lord?"

Voldermort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle leaned back in to his chair, still smirking.

"You're late on relaying me this information Yaxley. Lucius has already told me two hours ago."

Yaxley's eyes widened a fraction but he quickly concealed his face in to a stony facial. How was Lucius able to get such info so fast? It usually took him sometime to get important information like this. Perhaps he used his statue as Minister to gain it. Or did Severus Snape tell him?

_"If I find out Severus told him, I'll make his workload hell. How dare I be upstage in front of my Lord."_ Yaxley thought heatedly.

"Though I trust that you've already taking measures to found more about the child?"

Yaxley shook himself out of his thoughts and replied, " Yes, my Lord I have." Which meant he had to start digging up some things on the child.

"If there is nothing else to tell me Yaxley. You're dismiss."

"Thank you my Lord." Yaxley said as he bowed and took his leave while thoughts of finding information on this child and wondering what the meaning of what the child could bring to Britain.

As soon as the ornate doors closed behind him, Voldermort laid his chin on his folded hands.

_"I can't stop the feeling that this child might bring some interesting things with him."_ He thought, all the while his amuse smirking face still present.

* * *

><p>Harry and McGonagall appeared in front of a rustic looking building while Muggles didn't notice that two people just appeared out of thin air though they were giving McGonagll odd looks.<p>

Harry swayed and stumbled on his feet.

"Wha-What the- We just-You just." Harry stuttered out as he looked over himself to see if he lost any body parts.

"That Harry was apparition which you'll learn in your sixth year at Hogwarts," McGonagall explained as she looked amused at Harry's antics.

"Is that so.." Harry mumbled absently still looking over himself.

Harry dusting himself, looked up at the rusty and dirty-looking place.

"This is where we're shopping?" He exclaimed in astonishment and disgust.

"No, you foolish boy. Now come inside." McGonagall said, holding the door open for him and ushering inside the tavern.

"Why must people say I'm a foolish boy? I'm quite smart." Harry murmured under his breath as he trooped inside.

The tavern they enter had the old traditional windows of town taverns were the glasses were smoked or frosted to obscure the clientele from the street. Entering the dimly lit interior, Harry was meet with a large fireplace that was seen to his left and a long bar bracketed by ascending spiral staircases which seem to lead to a gallery and rooms above the bar. Tall stools were arrayed along the bar and behind it, a swinging door could be seen leading to the kitchen area. Tables of various shapes and sizes were scattered around a large oval area in the center of the room and each table had a small candle lamp in the center.

The dimly glowing globes of light along the stony walls cast a dim, misty light and casting shadows on hooded figures sitting at tables or leaning against the stone walls. Even peculiar creatures ranging with pointed ears, sharp-tooted grins to large, hirsute muscles were seen scurrying to and from amongst the tables. Among them were witches and wizards casting sparks from their wooden sticks causing things to float or just about anything.

Harry stared around with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugling out.

"Are you hungry Harry? Tom the barkeeper makes excellent dishes excellent here," McGonagall asked to her new charge.

Harry only had to glance around the shabby store to lose his appetite.

"Ah no thanks Professor McGonagall. I already ate a huge breakfast." Harry said with an easy smile.

"Suit yourself."

McGonagall led Harry out the back of the tavern into a closed off alleyway. Pulling out her wand she turned to Harry.

"Please pay attention Harry, I'm about to show you how to get to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said. Seeing she had his attention, she tapped certain bricks in order and stepped back from the brick wall. Harry's breath caught as he saw the wall slowly recede into a doorway, stepping back McGonagall allowed Harry to get his first glimpse of the Alley.

He stepped through and his breath literally caught as he saw the many buildings selling odd and amazing things that he didn't think anyone could find any where else.

_"So this is Britain."_ Harry thought as he looked around.

People in bright colored strange outfits that resembled dresses or long bathrobes were milling around. He noticed way down the long brick covered street, a large edifice that looked vaguely like a museum.

McGonagall silently slipped in behind him. She let out a quiet chuckle as she saw the way he kept craning his neck around at everything and his awed face.

"Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: That seemed relatively short XD but you got a glimpse of Voldermort and what he seems like.<p>

**Thank you for reading. Please review your thoughts or advice :).**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note:** MAJOR thank you to all the 4,386 hits that have read my story and **Rainbow2007, C47 **for reviewing. I'm glad and suprise at the amount of people faving and alerting my fanfic. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING IT! LOTS OF THANKS AND LOVE! XD

**Reply from Review: C47- **I haven't really thought of having a Beta reader but I know my grammer is pretty wack sometimes and that I tend to go from present tense to past tense or vice versa. I just don't know how to or which Beta reader is good to beta my fanfic. If you know any please review or message me a good Beta reader. As for translations of Greek I don't put the translations besides the sentences cuz it would be confusing so I put them at the end of a chapter if I use Greek words. Thank you for the review and advice of the Beta.:) Much thanks and love. ^_^

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review afterwards your thoughts or advice.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley."<p>

"Wow," Harry said astound, seeing as it was the only word he could think of to sum up everything around him.

McGonagall took out a small, steel circular device that looked like standard cigarette lighter with a red button on top and placed the smooth steel end of the device to her temple and closed her eyes in what was looking to be like she was concentrating really hard on.

"Hey, you took that out before we ap-ap-apparitzed to the Shabby Shop."

McGonagall opened her eyes and clicked the top button on the circular device. "Its the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Yes, I did. Its called a(1) Cogectura and is a communication deivce that allows me to send my thoughts to the Headmaster. The outside design is the same as Albus Dumbledore's invention which was called a Deluminator that is used to remove or absorb light from a light source. This though works more like a on-hand Pensieve that can transport the thought you were thinking to it's designed location that you'd have program in to it."

"...Oh. I see. Anyways. What kind of information did you send back before we ap-teleported?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

McGonagall looked at Harry with a sharp and calculating look and deemed him worthy to not misuse the information of the Cogectura and thoughts she gave to Headmaster Yaxley.

"Just that I've collected you and that Li- your parents are... Well dead."

Harry winced at the mention of his late parents which went unnoticed by McGonagall who had pocket the Cogectura and was starting to pace ahead toward the large white building.

"Come now Harry! You'll have time to look around after we get your account set up." McGonagall called from up head the street.

Harry shook the numb feeling from the mention of his parents he felt and raced up to catch up to McGonagall.

"But I don't have any money Professor. Or did Adelpha give you some money for my tuition fee and supplies?" He asked as he thought of all the things he would need to buy and didn't have the money to spend on all of them.

"Don't worry. Since the Potters accounts are all frozen and you can't gain the title of Lord Potter until you're seventeen and have passed the test to see if you are able and right for the name Lord, you'll be going on a scholarship and using the money that is given to Muggleborns students who have no contact to the Magical world." McGonagall said a bit stiffly, "Mind you Harry, you better not waste all that money for foolishness because after you graduate Hogwarts you'll need to pay back the money you had used for school supplies." She said, looking very seriously at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Unless I get a summer job and pay off bits of the debt back each year."

"Perhaps but still don't waste all your money on sweets and jokes from Hogsmeade shops."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"You'll learn in you third year. And here we are."

McGonagall and Harry had come to a stop at an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building that towered over the other shops in Diagon Alley. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a-

_ "Is that a midget ?"_ Harry thought bewildered.

"That's a goblin," McGonagall said quietly as she saw that Harry was about to say something to the goblin at the doors which probably would have been rude. They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry was.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them that Harry didn't bother to take notice of.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they entered inside the grand building.

About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

"This Harry is Gringotts. The only bank of the wizarding world which has branches in all over the world and is owned and operated by goblins where witches and wizards alike store money and valuables here. Goblins are crafty when it comes to money Harry, so it's best to be careful on how you act around them.

Harry nodded in respond to the useful advice and took everything his Professor was saying to him in great detail for any later use.

_ "I don't want to go to school without any knowledge of the wizarding world. It would be embarrassing if some asked me a magical question I didn't know."_ He thought as he passed by a goblin on his right, weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. McGonagall and Harry made their way to the main counter.

"Good Afternoon," McGonagall greeted courtesy to the goblin at the counter. "We've come to take some money from Hogwarts Muggleborn funds."

"You have the key, Madame." The Goblin replied without even looking up from the silvers he was counting and writing in his account book.

"Yes," She handed over a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to her, I'll have someone take you down to the vault. Thikne!" Thikne was yet another goblin who was thin and wiry and had a pale green skin complex.

McGonagall and Harry followed Thikne toward one of the doors leading off the hall and down to the vaults.

* * *

><p>"What's left on your list Harry?"<p>

"My wand."

Harry was excited and nervous for getting his wand since it was the only way to use the wizard magic in him that he knew of.

After leaving Gringotts, they made their way around Diagon Alley to buy his supplies (McGonagall had scolded him when he explained that he left his school list back at home)and McGonagall even bought him a snowy female owl as a birthday present which he received gratefully. He named his owl Kyríaóni which was a collaboration of Lady and snow in Greek.

They made their way to the south side of Diagon Alley and entered inside a tiny shop with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop which read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Once inside they were meet with a empty shop except for a single, spindly chair in the corner and thousands of narrow boxes containing wands which were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop and covered in thin layers of dust.

McGonagall beckoned Harry toward the counter.

"This is a special moment for you Harry. I'll allow you to take charge of this." She said as she step back from the counter.

"But where is the dude who sells the wands." Harry whispered quietly to McGonagall. He felt a weird and odd presence around the room as if the very air was throbbing with magic.

"The dude is right here."

Harry jumped a clear foot from the counter and dug his nails in to his forearm almost drawing blood.

"Ah," Spoke an old man with white hair that looked like a stream frosted over in the winter season, "Your a Blood magic user."

Harry quickly rolled down his sleeves and frowned at the old man suspiciously mixed with curiosity.

"How did you know that?"

"I should at least formally introduce myself first," the old man chuckled lightly. " I am Garrick Ollivander of the Ollivander family, known for making Britain's fineness wands." He finished, bowing his head slightly to Harry.

"Oh-um I'm Harrison Potter, Sir." Harry replied back with the same amount of courtesy manner that Adelpha had hammer in to him.

Ollivander chuckled again and peered curiously at him with his ghostly pale eyes. _"So this is the Potters child."_ He thought as he looked at the short bespectacled child in modern muggle clothes.

"Its by your aura."

Harry blinked in confused, "Huh?"

"You wanted to know how I knew you were a Blood magic user."

"Oh! So you can see auras, Sir?"

"Yes, but that's just me. I'm sure though you came here for a wand or perhaps an insightful conversation?"

"Um. No, sorry Sir. I just came here for a wand well my wand." Harry said, rubbing sheepishly the back of his head.

"Hmmm," Ollivander hummed as he went to the back of his shop and returned with a wand.

"Try this one. Its a 6'inch Dragon heartstring core made from beech wood a bit springy. Go on, give it a wave."

Harry shrugged and was about to wave the wand when Ollivander snatched it away.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, that one wasn't right."

Harry stared ridiculously at him as Ollivander hummed and gave him the next wand from the near by shelf.

For the next couple of minutes, Harry waved, pointed, prod, and jabbed many wands that Ollivander had given him and even almost broken an 11'inch nice and supple holly Phoenix feather wand.

By the thirteenth wand, Harry was starting to get nervous that no wand could match him. He saw at the corner of his eye his Professor shifting impatiently.

"Hmmm, your quite the difficult customer, " Ollivander said delighted.

He looked curiously at Harry and his aura which only he could see.

"Your a Blood magic user...I wonder if..." He mumbled to himself and went to the back of the shop where he keep the more unusual wands.

Harry shift nervously on his feet. _"He mumbled something about being a Blood magic user. Is that why I can't get a wand?"_ He thought annoyed and the secret loathing of Blood magic bubbled under his skin.

Ollivander returned with a black narrow box and took out a shiny, pitch black wand with a red rubber hilt.

"Try this one."

Harry took the wand and felt something stir inside him and a cold numb feeling wash through out his body, sending him in to shivers. He also felt his Blood magic sing out to it as well.

"Ah ha!" Ollivander clapped his hands together as a impish grin came across his face. "Looks like we've found your wand ."

Harry blinked from the numb chilling trance he was feeling. "Ah-thank you ."

"Of course, of course, it's my job . I'm quite surprised though."

"Yeah, I guess it was a long time."

"No , I'm surprised about the wand that has chosen you."

"Chosen me?"

"Yes, all wands are quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magical powers and cores are tend to influence the "personality" of the wand produced with it."

"Now your wand is a 11'inch made from yew and has two cores."

"...Ok. So my wand has two cores." He didn't see the point of having two cores. It either meant he needed a handicap or was just really weak in wizard magic and needed an extra support.

"That is not normal. Especially what the two cores are and how they will create a certain "personality" for your wand."

Harry looked down at the inky black wand. The wand had sang to his Blood as if it wanted to-

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry snapped his head back up to Ollivander's endless pale eyes that looked like they were searching him for something.

"Your two cores are a Vampire's fang and an Unicorn's blood. One symbol of the undead, the another symbol of purity and grace." Ollivander spoke in an ecstatic and hypnosis voice, staring hungrily at Harry, who had taken a step back from him, feeling the air around them tense.

"That's impossible."

Ollivander looked to the source of the voice where Professor McGonagall was staying with her lips pursed thinly and her eyes flashing angrily.

"Killing an Unicorn is only asking for your life to be curse. So please stop with the nonsense filled speech." She said in a forced polite tone.

"Ah, but the Unicorn could have given it freely."

Ollivander turned his attention back to Harry, ignoring McGonagall's eyes flashing dangerous, ". Take good care of that wand. To possess such a wand with yew wood which represents longevity, resurrection, and even death while it's cores possess that shouldn't even exist together! I except great things from you ."

Harry gulped at the intense look Ollivander was giving him and stepped another step back.

"Why I wouldn't be surprise if you were able to defeat the Dark Lo-"

"Ollivander! That's enough!"

McGonagall had stepped forward and pushed Harry back behind her. Her eyes flashing dangerous and glaring at him with fierce glare.

Ollivander blinked in surprise at McGonagall's outburst.

"Oh, forgive me Minvera. I seem to lose myself in my old age." Ollivander said sincerely bowing his head to her in as a sign of an apology.

"Your forgiven." McGonagall said swiftly. She place seven Galleons on the counter and steered Harry by the shoulder, out of the shop with her and his wand bundled back in the box where it came from.

Ollivander closed the shop door with a swish of his wand and flipped the open sign to closed.

_ "Looks like the child who was destined for the Blood wand has finally arrived."_ Ollivander thought cheerfully as he hummed to the auras and spirits of the wands around him.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Thank you for reading! XD<p>

Please review your thoughts and advice.

Translation:

(1)- I used the Latin words for thought and transportation and I combined them to make a new word. 


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note:** MAJOR thank you to all the 5,870 hits that have read, fav, and alerted my story and **Rainbow2007, , Yakumo Seito, NoturHeroNeMore, 2persephonejackson123** for reviewing. Every time I see someone fav or alert or review my fanfic I get sooo excited and happy! All you guys are such sweethearts! XD

**Reply from Review: NoturHeroNeMore- ** THANK U FOR THE ADVICE AND THOUGHTS! XD The series of events that are going to happen to Harry will hopefully turn him boarderlining dark. My fanfic usually writes itself so we'll see what happens ^_^ As for which house he'll be I'm cross between Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and maybe Gryffindor, I just need a house that will further Harry's politic relatlaeships, getting him decent friends, also helping him grow stronger and etc. I plan on making people notice and becoming interest about Harry but making them respect him will happen a little later when Harry earns their respect. They'll be awed and interested in his Blood magic abilities...and something else too ;)

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review afterwards your thoughts or advice.**

* * *

><p>Harry deeply exhaled through his nose and fidgeted with the green badge pinned to his standard school black robes, trying to stop the welling nervousness he was feeling as he stood in a line with the other first years who had finished saying their farewells to their families in the massive ballroom which had original Art Deco chandeliers hang from the soaring ceiling. Burgundy draperies and carpet covered the ballroom and gold detailed above the immense doors and mirrors.<p>

All the students stood with their classmates to be usher through large curved masonry constructions consisting of a number of wedge like stones and gray bricks that had a silky gray curtains draped over the entrance of them and burly guards with scarlet robes and an unidentified logo pinned to their fronts, standing on either side of the archways.

Harry glanced around at the other stony archways that other years of students were lining up to go through that would lead them to the famous Hogwarts.

Harry looked back at the first years archway and felt a apprehensiveness at the eerie way the silky curtain swayed even though there was no wind inside the Department of Transportation of the Ministry of Magic, where families of Hogwarts students brought their children here to depart to Hogwarts' front gates.

He glanced down to his green badge and thought back to how Professor McGonagall explain to him the importance of it.

** Flashback**

Harry had been sent to his room by Adelpha as soon as Professor McGonagall and himself had apparated back to Greece, to talk with his Professor about something which he assume it to be about his wand, seeing that McGonagall had said nothing after leaving Ollivander's wandshop and looking extremely shaken about what Ollivander had spoken about.

Harry discarded his recently bought school supplies and robes near his desk and placed Kyríaóni near the window on his counter, opening her cage and allowing her to fly around the house to get use to the new scenery.

He flopped over his bed and glanced out the window, watching Kyríaóni glide around the house and yard with the setting sun as the perfect background image.

Harry signed, feeling weird and incomplete without his newly acquired wand. Just what had happen back there in Ollivander's?

He raised his hand to his face, clenching it. Was there more meaning to what Ollivander said? Or was it just like Professor said, a nonsense filled speech to scare customers. Harry clucked his tongue against his teeth and shifted on to his side, laying his head on his forearms; pondering about McGonagall's reaction and what she could be discussing with Adelpha.

_ "Bound to be about my wand. I hope they don't say I can't have it,"_ he thought, looking at Kyríaóni doing a loop through the air.

Harry felt ghastly at the very thought of being separated from the wand even though he just got it, he felt that he'd known the wand forever.

_ "Wonder if this is what Ollivander meant about wands having a "personality" because my wand sure feels clingy...Or is that just me,"_ he snorted at the last trail of thought.

"Harry! Come here!"

Harry shot up from his bed at the sound of Adelpha calling to him. He sprinted down the hall to the living room where McGonagall and Adelpha were.

He slowed down to a walking pace as he entered the living room, taking in his Godmother and Professor McGonagall's expressions.

Their smiles seem to be too forced as they notice him entering.

He saw the box where his wand laid in and felt a swooning feeling at seeing it still here.

McGonagall got up from a chair and walked over to him, taking out a green badge and envelope from her robe pocket.

"Inside the envelope lies your ticket to get in to Hogwarts." She told him, giving him the sealed envelope.

"And this," She said with a bit of distaste, "Is your badge that you'll be wearing for the rest of your life as long as you stay in Britain."

Harry took the green badge and noted that it had no writing or anything what so ever, just a green patch of colour on it.

"That Harry is your blood statue ID, where you'll wear on you school robes or anywhere else in Britain. As a half-blood, your badge will be green so others will know your blood statue and allow you to enter certain clubs at Hogwarts or any other activities going around."

"What's the point of this."

"It's because-"

"Let him figure it out himself." Adelpha spoke firmly.

McGonagall looked at Adelpha, taken back. "And allow him to get chew up like a chew toy because he doesn't know the rules once he gets to Hogwarts? Sometimes I wonder about your parenting style and if your not just trying to make him in to a target. Or perhaps weapon." She said heatedly, glaring at Adelpha who had her arms cross over her bosom and glared just as firmly and fiercely as McGonagall also not raising to McGonagall's taunting bait.

Harry glanced back and forth from them. To think just this morning they were cheerfully talking to each other like colleagues. What ever they were discussing about down here, seem to have set each of them at each other's throat. He felt a little guilty thinking that it might have been about his wand that they were disagreeing on.

"It's alright Professor. I already have a good idea why students need blood statue IDs." Harry said, thinking back to the discussion of the blood purges that made his parents flee Britain, "though thank you for worrying about my safety." He sincerely thanked her.

McGonagall turned back to Harry, smiling softly. "At times you really do remind me of Lily." She said to him, looking at the bright, almond shaped green eyes of Lily Evans.

Harry smiled back at McGonagall but avoided eye contact. "I'm glad to heard that," he replied softly.

McGonagall nodded to him and frowned disappointedly at Adelpha, before walking out of the house.

After hearing McGonagll disappear with a loud pop. Adelpha walked over to Harry and knelt in front of him to his eye level and staring intently in to them.

"Harry I want you to promise me something."

Harry nodded and waited for her to continue. For some reason he felt that what ever she was going to say would benefit him but he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of nervousness at the way she was glazing at him as if it'd be the last time she ever saw him.

"I want you to not tell anyone that you've been living with me."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why but Adelpha shushed him with a finger tip to his pouting lips.

"Shh Harry. The only reason why is because my family name is well known in Britain and I don't want any one to expect anything from you and since I'm not going to Britain back with you...I just want you to be safe, my Harry. It's up to you if you want to excel and let your name be known to all." She whispered softly as she hugged him tightly and stroked his hair in a soothing fashion.

"I love you. I want you to know that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Came Harry's muffled replied from be smothered by Adelpha's shoulder. He felt utterly relax at his Godmother's sudden display of affection.

Adelpha let go of him and kissed him on the forehead, glazing at him sadly and lovingly, " Because you may hear something about my family that may change your whole perspective of me."

** End of Flashback**

He was brought out of his thoughts, from someone tapping his shoulder. He whirled around and was met by a grinning buck-toothed face and bushy chestnut hair.

"Your going to Hogwarts too? Right? Well I suppose you'd have to be since your standing here in the first year line-up." She extend her hand to him. "Hermione Granger. And you?"

Harry observed her. To her out-stretched hand, her brown badge pinned to her robes, her forced confident tone, and her shining grinning face that was slowly morphing in to a meek and disappointed smile.

"Sorry I thought you were a bit different from some of the others here. Since you're standing isolated here and not talking to anyone. But I guess not," She mumbled, looking at his green badge slightly enviously.

Harry smiled at her and took her still awaiting hand, and shook it. "Harrison Potter. But most of the time I go by Harry. And as for not replying back, I was rather taken by you sudden introduction. Some would say I'm slow but Meh," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. He actually didn't immediately reply back to her because he was trying to use one of Adelpha's skill that she taught him to distinguish people around him.

Hermione smiled brightly. She was glad and relived that someone finally accepting her hand in acquaintance, before looking thoughtful. "Potter...I feel like I've heard that name before in a book that I recently bought. Is the Potter family those high class rich wizards and witches?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry knew by the tone of her voice that she was asking politely and not deeming his family name to be some snobbish folks but before he could reply, a overhead in the ballroom bellowed out from it's speakers:

"Parents and family members, please make your way out of the Department of Transportation's ballroom. I repeat, Parents and family members, please make your way out of the Department of Transportation's ballroom so we can activate the portal archways."

"Oooooo, looks like we're going soon! Excuse me Harry, I've got to go say goodbye to my parents one last time!" Hermione shouted to him, over the booming voice of the overhead speaker, even though he was right beside her.

Harry watched her run to a man and woman who had similar features like her and who he assumed were muggles due to their clothing and awed looks at everything around them.

_"Which would make Hermione Granger a muggleborn,"_ Harry thought, scratching his nose, _"explains why she's so eager to make friends."_

He continue to watch her talk animatedly to them and hugging them tightly.

Harry felt a pang of longing, thinking of Adelpha but shrugged it off and turned away from the loving family display.

_ "I can't relay on her any more."_ He thought, berating himself. _"I'm in a whole new ballgame now, it's time I use the skills that she gave me to thrive in this environment._

Once all the families of the students left through the gigantic marble doors and closing behind them with a bang, the students lined up at their designed archways according to their year.

Harry tightened his hand over his wand in his robe pocket for reassurance, feeling it throb underneath his hand and felt safe with it by his side. He kind of wish Kyríaóni was here too but she was with his luggage that was place on to a carriage, being told that it'll be in his dormitory of what ever house he got in to once he was sorted. Whatever that meant.

A sudden sound of static electricity resonated throughout the whole massive ballroom and the archways curtains fluttered for a moment as though high winds blowing across them, and then falling back into place as a glowing humming light blue plasma mist hull from under them.

Harry hear a first year behind him breathed, "Wicked," under his breath and audible gulps from several first years too. Inwardly he was glad he wasn't the only nervous one.

Two burly guards standing at their archway, start to beckon the line through the entrance and taking their tickets stamping them and giving them back to the children without a word although the guards would sneer and rudefully hand back a stamped ticket to anyone who had a brown badge while saying no words, some of the children with brown badges didn't get sneered at but that was only a very small couple of them Harry noted.

Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement and anxiety as he was next to go through the archway. The scarlet robed guard took his ticket from he stretched out hand and stamped it, giving it back to him. He looked down at Harry's green badge and nodded his head briefly at him.

Harry faced the swaying silky curtains and plunged head first in to the archway.

He gasped at the feeling of ice cold water running down his navel as he passed through the archway then blinked when a massive castle set glowing with lights beaming from the inside like a lit up Christmas tree against the evening sky, sitting on dark outline of a hulking mountain.

His eyes widened and literally glowed at the enchanting castle and stood there gaping at the sudden castle and forestry area he was in.

"Oi! Move it!" A shove to his back sent him stumbling on his feet as someone walked pass him mumbling, " Stupid half-blood."

Harry was about to glare at the person who pushed him but didn't seeing as he never saw their face.

His insides twisted with anxiety as he and the other first years were usher down to a dock by a boring looking older student with ten boats bobbing up and down on the inky lake.

Harry got in to a boat with a sandy hair boy with a green badge like himself, a plump boy with a white badge, and a dark skinned boy who had a brown badge like the Hermione girl he met back in the ballroom. All of them had the same look as him as they looked across the lake toward Hogwarts.

They drew across the murky lake and passed under a low tunnel and entered into an underground harbor lit with fading torches casting the whole harbor in a dim light. They scrambled out of the boats and onto the stone steps, directed by the older student who's name was still unknown to them.

Harry looked to the top of the steps and grinned when he saw Professor McGonagall was at the top of the steps waiting for them, and quickly showed them into the school.

The corridors were huge and echoed with their footsteps. The first years were huddled closer together, all feeling a bit overwhelmed as they passed rows of moving portraits, armors, and Harry could've swore he saw a ghost gliding by near one of the moving staircases. They followed the old stern looking witch down the long hall and they could start to hear the distant sound of voices behind the huge bronze ornate doors at the end of the hall.

Yet there was one hissing voice that drew Harry's attention.

"Oh, when will Master fill me up with banged-up and stretched, flabby and swollen, small and large bodies, dripping in blood and grime. Sssso tasty, so tasty." It sang in a hissing voice.

Harry spun around a bit wild eyed to the direct of the voice but saw no one else's mouth moving and it didn't appear as if anyone else heard the insane hissing voice. He strained his ears over the clapping of shoes on the ground, trying to hear the voice but hear nothing and assumed it was the ghost that he saw gliding around.

"Pssh Harry,"

This time Harry turned around and was able to identified this voice which belong to the girl he met back in the Hogwarts departing room.

She smiled nervously at him. "You nervous too? I hear you have to do a test. I even heard one kid say that his brothers had to fight a troll!" She squeaked at the end.

Harry nodded, albeit a little unsurely and yet again before Harry could reply to her, he was interrupted by McGonagall who had come to stopping the group in front of the large bronze doors.

"Behind these doors you'll all be separated in to your respectable house being deem by the sorting. I expect all of you to behave well and repeatable tonight. The Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic is here to greet all of you, so be on your best behaviour. You'd wouldn't want to make a bad impression on him now do you?" McGonagall had told them all of this in a speed of ten seconds.

The chatter among them increase a little at the news of the famed Undersecretary Tom Riddle being here at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe he's actually here!"

"Do you think his just as charming and ridiculously handsome as they say in Witch Weekly?"

"My father already told me this." A bored familiar voice of the person who shove him from behind spoke out with a well bred, aristocrat voice.

Harry tried to get a glimpse of him but two tall, thick boys were blocking his line of view.

McGonagall shushed them all and opened the doors to their start at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: I think this is my longest chapter so far, out of this fanfic! XD I literally was on a roll today that I just couldn't stop writing until now.:)<p>

Please review your thoughts and advice! :) 


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note:** The is now the longest chapter I've written for this fanfic. It was suppose to be longer but I cut the other part off and using it as for the next chapter. Thank you to all the 10,354 O_O (whoa!) hits that have read, fav, and alerted my story and **LunaMoon, Yakumo Seito, persephonejackson123, Xanthe 21, m-f42, Kyouna, horsinaround94, Fireotaku18** for reviewing. For every chapter my thanks goes out to all of you. Hope u guys are feeling the love cuz I sure can! XD

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** There was 3 way tie between 3 choices on the poll which surprised me but whatever XD So what I'm going to do to is Harry is NOT going to be in a pairing. He MIGHT date but no romantic feelings. Other characters may have pairings but since my fanfic is centred around Harry and Voldermort, so you'll hardly see the other characters' pairings. :) Hope people are ok with that :) but if not then...Oh well ^_^

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review afterwards your thoughts or advice.**

* * *

><p>"Tom Riddle is here."<p>

Harry gulped and tried to steady the growing nerves that had return with vengeance.

_"What's going to happen if he hears that one of his enemy's son is here,"_ Harry shivered at the thought of what the Dark Lord could do if he caught him, _"I'm so dead."_ He thought dramatically.

Harry felt a tug on his robes and looked around to Hermione, who was holding on to his robes with a fearful expression.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked to Harry and notice that she had grabbed his robes out of an anxious reaction.

"Oh sorry," She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment and letting go of his robes.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. I bet the school wouldn't allow students who've no knowledge of defence to fight off a troll." He told her, trying to believe in what he was saying too.

Hermione flushed. "I know that!" She said affronted then lowering her voice into a soft-spoken tone, "I'm just...Well nervous. You're the only one I know so..." She trailed off, looking a bit uncertain.

Harry having no clue how to reassure her, just grinned and said gently, "You'll make friends. Besides myself."

Hermione's eyes shone brightly. "I'm your friend?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course."

Hermione beamed at him.

_"If she makes her mouth stretch that much from smiling, her front teeth are are going to get caught on her lip,"_ Harry thought randomly with a blank face.

"Your thinking about the sorting too, Harry? (Harry didn't speak his thoughts) I think I might be in Ravenclaw but Gryffindor sounds fascinating too! I don't think I'd like to be in Slytherin. You know since I'm a muggleborn and all but I'm quite ambitious too! I want to change the way wizards and witches look at muggles. And maybe in the process become a Healer. Are you thinking about future jobs, Harry? I read about most magical jobs already and I'm stuck between becoming a Healer or teacher."

Harry stared at her in amazement. How can someone talk so fast and actually make sense!

"You'll definitely be a Ravenclaw."

Harry and Hermione turned to a short-cropped red haired boy with a round face speckled with freckles littered around his face and an identical red haired girl with long hair instead and an oval face and freckles over her narrow nose, standing beside him and smiling shyly at both of them.

The red head boy extend his hand to them, greeting in a formal manner, "Ronald Weasley of the Weasley house. A pleasure to meet you."

Hermione smiled at the boy and shook his hand replying," Hermione Granger of the...Um Granger family?"

The boy now identified as Ronald laughed. "Don't worry about specific titles. I only do it because its a habit drill into me by my ''obsess with pureblood manners'' mother."

He turn to Harry and asked. "And you are?"

Harry smirked. "Harrison Potter. A pleasure to meet you too."

Ronald raised a eyebrow but it was the girl beside him that asked his thought.

"Your a Potter?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "The last time I checked I was."

"Ginny," Ronald said in an irritated tone, "hasn't mother taught you better manners then bluntly asking someone their name without introducing yourself." Ronald scolded her.

Ginny blushed. "Of course. Excuse me for my rude enquiry." She apologized softly, curtsying awkwardly with her robes and looking a little unsurely to Ronald.

Ronald rolled his eyes. "That's better, I guess. This is my fraternal twin sister Ginny," he said, jabbing his finger at Ginny.

"Hi."

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny smiled tenderly back to Harry and Hermione but otherwise keep quiet.

"I didn't know that the Wizarding world took manners into consideration that much." Hermione said.

"They don't but we're purebloods so its initial for us."

"Guess that could be a bit annoying after awhile, huh Ronald?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it can be. And call me Ron. Ronald is a bit of an ear full to hear at times."

Before they could continue their whispering conversation, McGonagall started to push the doors open and Harry out of a sheer reaction wanted to call out to her to stop from opening the doors but the heavy double doors swung open anyways.

Harry temporally forgot that he was suppose to be worried for his life as he marvelled at the room he'd stepped into. The hall consisted of thousands of floating candles hovering above five large tables, four of which contain the students of each houses and the other in front of them down an aisle on a platform sat all the teachers and staff members.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets and the hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its spelled to look like the sky outside. Pretty cool huh?" and heard Ron reply, "Yeah I know it's in Hogwarts, A History book."

McGonagall lead them down the middle aisle toward the platform. Harry avoid from looking at the staff's table remembering that the Dark Lord was bound to be sitting there.

They had all come to a stop at the platform where McGonagall turn back towards all of them. She held out a list of the first years and brought out with the flick of her wand, a wooden stool with a ragged pointed black hat on it.

Harry noticed that all the students and teachers were looking at the black hat as if expecting it to do something.

_"I wonder if British people are mad?"_ Harry thought offhandedly. But was in for a surprise when the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing: "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be-

Harry started to allow his thoughts to adventure away and tuning out the pointless song beside stating the four houses of Hogwarts.

_"I wonder what Gary Otter would do in my position."_ Harry thought vaguely of his favourite movie character as his mind continued to slip away. It almost felt like he could simply float away in to nothingness as he glazed at the endless night sky, getting lost in its black void.

"Harry! It's starting!"

Harry woke from his daydreaming daze from Hermione shaking his shoulder.

"You look like you were about to fall asleep but I guess you're just slow." She said a bit mischievously, reminding him back to his introduction to her.

"-Thinking Cap!"

Harry looked to the hat as it finished it's song. The whole hall burst into applause and it bowed to each of the four tables.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll murder my brother, he was going on about wrestling a troll." he hissed angrily.

"And you believed him?" Harry whispered back, a bit mockingly. Not saying on how he was about to believe that story too when he heard it from Hermione.

"Well...Not really," he replied back, truthfully.

Harry looked back to the hat and frowned. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot. He wondered if there was a house for extras. He was feeling more queasy than noble, quick-witted, ambitious or even hard-working.

"When I call your name," McGonagall declared in a rather loud manner, "you'll sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on which will declare your house."

"Abbott, Hannah"

A petite pink faced girl with short blond hair walked nervously up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, sitting down.

A couple seconds then- "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw a rather fat and oddly dressed ghost waving merrily to her.

McGonagall finished with the As and moved on to the Bs. She called out a name that made Ron whisper to him, saying, "That's one of my childhood friends. It'll be good to get to know him. He could help you with pureblood manners and connections to important people, since his the heir to the prestigious and noble house of Black. I'll introduce you to him later."

"Black, Aries" A boy with black straight shoulder-length hair that looked like it was repetitively wash thoroughly to be so shiny and soft looking, strolled up to the stool with unwavering confidence and placed the hat on his head.

The hat took a couple more seconds than Hannah's but proclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The boy looked a bit disgruntled at the sorting but covered it with a smirk as he sauntered to the welcome clapping of the Slytherin house.

"He seems a bit upset about his house." Harry whispered back to Ron, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Its because his uncle, who'd raised him, was excepting him to be in Gryffindor and he was expecting that too. When we were little, we use to bet our candies and toys on what house we would be in. And I officially win the five year betting." Ron said, snickering in to his hand.

Harry stared at Ron with a deadpan expression. "...Ok then."

The sorting continued.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Harry looked and saw to tall red haired boys catcalling. He assumed those were Ron's brothers because he heard Ron mumbled annoyed under his breath, "Such embarrassing siblings. No decorum at all."

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the next new Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry yawned and lazily observed the hat. Sometimes, he noted, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy that was in the same boat as him, walked shakily up and sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione raced to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

The hat took two whole minutes before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny smiled at her and clapped politely as she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called while whispers broke out around the first years and students.

"Isn't that the Minister's son?"

"I thought he'd be home-schooled?"

"He's kind of cute. If only he was a little bit older."

Harry almost started laughing at that one comment but settled for a snort. Ginny looked at him questioningly but he waved her off with an easy smile.

The hat had barely touched Malfoy's head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Looking pleased with himself, Malfoy went to join the same two tall, thick boys, by the names of Crabbe and Goyle, when he was trying to see the person who pushed him. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Malfoy's bleach, blond head.

There weren't many people left as McGonagall went through the M's, N's, O's and coming to the awaited P's for Potter.

"Potter, Harrison."

Harry felt vaguely nauseous and wanted now more than ever to go hid some where but he remembered his father, mother, and Adelpha and thought of how proud they'd be that he had gotten here at all. So he held his head high and he trudged towards the stool, still avoiding look at the staff table but felt many eyes on his every move toward the stool. He sat down and McGonagall actually looked decidedly worried as she placed the hat on his head. The hat fell over his eyes and in the darkness he caught a bit of the whispers of the other students.

"Potter? Wasn't that family line rebels?"

"I thought the Potter family was all dead?"

"Looks like you thought wrong."

"He sure doesn't look British though. Is he Spanish? He's kind of tanned."

Harry jumped when a sudden echoing voice spoke out in his head.

"Such a fascinating mind," commented the voice.

"Who are you? How are you in my head? Get out!"

"Come down little one. I'm not here to hurt you, just shift around your mind and memories to sort you in to one of the four houses of Hogwarts."

"(1)De me noiázei! Vges éxo!" Harry spoke in a panicking manner toward the echoing voice of the Sorting Hat.

"Oh Ho, so you can speak Greek? I've come across some Greek-speaking children after years of sorting, so I know what you're saying."

"I. Don't. Care!" Harry bite out with each word, "Get out of my mind!"

"Why are you so fearful? It's not like you, as a child, has anything to hide that I haven't seen before. You probably have an embarrassing moment as a young child when-"

"Oi you're not listening to me!"

"Of course not Mr. Potter. Anyways moving on. Hmm, you have quite the difficult mind. I see that bravery, chivalry, and nerve dwells in your heart. Though its not naturally there, it's only when you call upon it for you to be brave. Let's see now... You have more self-perseverance then ever but you're willing to sacrifice your well-being for those you care about. You have the talent to be very cunning though not enough for me to sort you on. So no Slytherin for you then. Ah, you have lots of loyalty to your love ones and you're unafraid of toil. Yes, you'd do well in Hufflepuff but your more...well unsoft...if I say so myself, for Hufflepuff. A ready mind that thrists for knowledge and very quick-wited for a Ravenclaw but you don't_ love_ to learn."

"So where shall I put you."

"Let's lay it out. You have courage, lots of courage. You could do well in Gryffindor?"

"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor." Though his recently made friends weren't there so far.

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you? Alas No, Gryffindor isn't the house for you. You have lots of loyalty to your Godmother... Oh what's this...You have dark vibes in here, Oh my, yes you do. Towards...a blood affiliated power?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool, and almost immediately, a white, red-hot rage filled his senses, drowning everything around and closing his mind off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that! Do you want me stuck in your mind?"

Harry started to tremble in anger. "Don't you _dare _go looking through my memories," he hissed venomously to the hat.

"...Child?"

"What?" Harry grumbled.

"You have a blockage in your memories, behind your... dark...emotions toward Blood magic." The hat answered, in a soft-speaking tone as if dealing with an enrage animal.

"So, what?" Harry cautiously asked, his temper flared down.

"Having a block in your memories, either means that your sub-conscious is blocking certain memories that have traumatized causing your mind to shut the memories off. Or someone cast a spell on you, blocking them." The hat explained, it's reply austere and grave.

Harry's eyes widened suddenly at the cognisance that the Hat had clearly made of him. The only thing Harry could think of that would've made himself block memories, was when his paren- He stopped. He didn't want to remember. He had felt numbness, emptiness, and his grasp on reality had slip that day.

The Hat, picking up Harry's thoughts, said, "Don't worry young one. This knowledge of you, will stay between us. Unless I find that it's harming you then I'll alert the Headmaster...Unfortunately.

" I-Ok. Just sort me already."

"Did you know that only three minutes and twenty-five seconds has pass? Not the longest sorting but still long." The hat said brightly.

"Just sort!"

"My, my, so impatient. But carrying on. I say the best house for ALL of your abilities to luxuriate would be- RAVENCLAW!

Harry shakily took the hat off and walked very subdue toward the house with the banner of a raven, with his mind whirling with thoughts and questions of what the Sorting hat had said.

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked to Hermione, who was smiling merrily at him, waving him over to sit beside her.

"Isn't this great? The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor but I'm not much of the brave type," she told him as he sat down beside her.

Harry nodded to her though not replying back. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright Harry? It's Ok if you didn't get in to the house you wanted."

Harry shook his head and plastered a strain smile on his face. " Nah, I'm fine with the house I'm in house. Your here, so I'm good."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You became my friend."

Harry opened and closed his my mouth and settled for just closing his mouth. Lucky for him, Hermione turned back to the sorting of first years and didn't seem to expect him to say anything back.

Harry turned back too and waited for Ginny and Ron's sorting as Professor McGonagall was now on the Vs.

Then she called out_ that_ last name.

" Venizelos, Trelia!" McGongall shouted in shock at the name but covered her slip up quickly.

A short scrawny girl with long straight black midnight hair that reached down to her back, walked up to the stool with a spring in her steps and sat down; the sorting hat being place on her head.

Harry on the other hand, eyes widened in shock. _"How is her last name the same as Adelpha's? Is she part of Adelpha's family that she warn me about?"_

It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who was shocked at the girl's last name as a buzz of murmurs raised up from the students and Harry got glimpses of what the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were saying.

"A Venizelos!" A girl gasped from Hufflepuff, "Why would Headmaster Yaxley allow such a dangerous person into Hogwarts!"

"Do you think she drinks peoples' blood like the rest of the Venizelos family?" A guy from five seats down from Harry whispered to his friend.

"That's just a rumour, Terry!"

"That's not what I heard from me mum."

Harry regarded the short girl and waited just like everyone else on what the sorting hat would announce.

And then-"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl took of the hat and slowly paced over to the Slytherin table. No one but the staff table was clapping in the echoing silence.

Harry observe her intently, not noticing Hermione giving him odd looks. Harry watched everything around her. The Slytherins looked uncomfortable with her near by and keep sending her suspicious glares. All the while she was just sitting there with her eyes closed and a tiny smile on her face. He even ignored when Ginny was sorted in to Gryffindor and when Ron was sorted in to Slytherin also ignored Headmaster Yaxley's welcome speech and the sudden food appearing on everyone's plates and bowels.

It wasn't until Hermione pinched his arm that he turned away from watching her.

"Harry! Did you even hear what I said?"

"Uh yeah?" Harry replied distractedly as he eyes keep shifting back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and turned back to her Shepard's meat pie. Harry smiled apolitically at the back of her head.

_"I'll apologize to her later. But first I really need to know if Venizelos, Trelia is related to Adelpha. If she is it might spell trouble for me,"_ he thought, frowning and chewing his bottom lip, a bit worried if the girl turned out to be a blood magic user too.

Harry glanced back to the Slytherin table to observe her more when her eyes snapped open and met his with deep smoky grey eyes.

She gave him lazy predatory teeth-less smile and he felt a twinge at his blood magic core.

Harry snapped his eyes down to his empty plate away from her intense eyes and gripped his black pants with shaking hands.

What the hell was that? He gripped his pants legs even tighter trying to stop his shaking body from twitching. When their eyes had met, he had felt twinge at his blood magic core and it had shaken him to the core with unreasonable fear that made no sense to him.

Harry pushed up his glasses back in to place as it slide down the sweaty bridge of his nose and took deep breath to steady his shaken nerves that had been shock too many times tonight.

And yet it seemed like some up above got a thrill off of tossing unexpected things at him.

Surprised screams had started from over at the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs students all clambered from their seats, away from their table as a long enormous snake moved on it's belly under the table.

Regardless of how shaken he was, Harry reacted quickly just as Adelpha had taught him on.

By using Blood magic.

Ignoring Hermione's and six over Ravenclaws shouts of surprise and warnings. Harry leapt from his table's long bench and intercepted the snake's path. This was followed by the rest of the Ravenclaws shouting in shock and scrambling away from the snake and giving Harry a wide berth.

Harry stood his ground, facing it. The snake came to a stop just as it came out from underneath the Hufflepuff's table and cocked its head at him, scrutinizing him before baring it's fangs and viciously hissing at him. Harry ignoring the jumbled words the snake was saying, bite hard and ripped the soft skin between his thumb and his index finger of both of his hands, blood drops splattered on to the ground as his wounds leaked his blood flow.

Harry concentrated. He pictured the blood as an extension of himself, allowing it to shape itself into a weapon, and..…blood started to spurt from his wounds in a manner to cover the shape of his hands and crystallize into blood red gloves.

Harry clenched his harden hands into fists and took the basic boxer stance as the serpent rushed for him, and Harry made a split second decision. He sprinted towards the snake as well and cocked one of his fists back.

He was sure he heard some people shout for him to stop and stand back but he was way in to the thrill of an anticipating challenge. The snake reared up, expected an attack and prepared to face it with one of its own, but a hissing voice that was different from the one he heard in the hall and the one before him right now, spoke with a more human distinction.

"Nagini. Stop your dawdling. Your disrupting the Sorting Ceremony." the human-like hissing voice said in a bored tone.

The snake that he assume was Nagini slowly backed away from him and slithered to the man sitting at the staff table, where some of the teachers had their wands out and looked undecidedly on what to do.

Harry looked at the man who had just spoken to the snake and was faced with a man with the most regal appearance he had seen so far. The man looked straight back at him.

They held each other's gaze, and Harry felt the other man searching him with his piercing chocolate brown eyes that flicker with another colour beneath them. It was an almost physical sensation and he abruptly turned away from the man on sheer instinct.

Harry gulped at all the eyes in the Great Hall on him and felt very self-conscious on how the way he looked with blood splattered on his robes, ground, and the harden blood covering his hands. He dearly wished that he was back in his room in Greece.

But lucky someone took care of his immediate growing distress.

"McGonagall, I suggest you take to the infirmary to be check from all that blood lose." The voice of Tom Riddle spoke out from the glaring silence through the Great hall.

Harry turned to him again as he was quickly usher by thin lipped McGonagall out of the hall that was buzzing with noise with students gossiping about what just happen and saw that Tom Riddle was suppressing amuse smirk threatening to break through his calm facade.

* * *

><p>McGonagall escorted Harry to the infirmary in utter silence. Once they got there the nurse, Madame Pomfrey, was clearly shocked at their appearance to the infirmary, expecting people to be to enjoying the Welcome Feast but got news from McGonagall about the snake and him and gasped and grumbled angrily under her breath about how much Hogwarts safety for students had fallen as she went to get some medical supplies. She came back and placed a red liquid filled bottle on the counter that Harry was sitting beside and started to throw check-up spells at him and gave him the red liquid bottle which was a blood replenishment potion for the lost of blood. Harry took it without protest even though his own body had already started to create new blood cells and sealing up his wounds which left Madame Pomfrey baffled.<p>

His professor had told him that if he was still hungry, she'd take him down to the kitchen where the house elves would've cook him anything to eat. Harry shook his head No, he only wanted a comfy bed to lie down and to sleep away his chaotic thoughts.

They had headed toward the Ravenclaw dormitory, walking up a spiral staircase of a tower on the west side of Hogwarts. They stopped at a door without a doorknob or keyhole but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Wake up," head of Gryffindor House commanded, and the eagle knocker stirred. It rubbed its eyes sleepily with it's wing and watched them blearily.

"Bit late, isn't it?" The eagle croaked.

"I am aware of that," McGonagall said primly, she turned back to Harry for the first time since leaving the infirmary. "The password Harry, is Eagle's Eye. The Head of your house was unavailable tonight but any time you need to speak with someone, Professor Flitwick will always be there for you. But if you still need me Harry, my quarters are near the transfiguration room which you'll find out where its tomorrow."

She turned back to the bronze eagle-shaped knocker and spoke the password. The solid door swung open to reveal a circular portal entrance.

"I leave you here, Harry. The boy's dorm should be on the right, your room is in the highest part of the tower." She turned to leave, but Harry called out to her.

"Professor!"

She paused, not looking back at him.

"Professor," Harry paused, debating on continuing but did, "Did I do something wrong?"

McGonagall turned around to him, with a confuse expression."Why do you ask?"

"Because Adelpha said that-"

Professor McGonagall scowled. "What did she say?"

"That I can allow people to know me but not know that that I've been living with her."

McGonagall scowling face relaxed in to a thoughtful frown. "Adelpha's family made many enemies which is one of the reasons why no one should know. We will both have to tread more carefully from now on. Well, it's late Harry. I bid you goodnight."

Harry nodded to her and smiled saying, "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight to you too, Harry. Now off to bed with you."

She strode away back down the staircase and Harry climbed in through the portal entrance in to Ravenclaw's dormitory.

* * *

><p>McGonagall went to her room and prepared for bed, completely exhausted. She hadn't had such an evening like that since the Welcoming Feast where James Potter and Sirius Black had set Zonko's animated fireworks off in the Slytherin table's food.<p>

She entertained the idea of writing to Sirius and Remus about tonight's events. She imagined they would be overjoyed to know James' son was turning out to be just as much of a troublemaker as themselves. She dismissed the idea quickly. Who knew what those two would do if they learned their godson was in Britain. The one thing Harrison Potter didn't need was his godfathers visiting him right with the Dark Lord observing their every move. She could only hope that the youngest Weasley boy would introduce him to his family which would lead Harry to being introduce to his godfathers.

She also thought back to Trelia Venizelos who was Adelpha Venizelos's niece. "_I should've seen that coming. Lord Venizelos had been always secretive with his family but to actually think he would send his last remaing family member besides Adelpha who he thinks is dead, to Hogwarts. And right under Voldermort's nose too."_

McGonagall placed her nightgown on and flicked with her wand, her clothes and robe away to the the laundary basket the house elves picked up at night to clean.

_"I better watch Harry closely. Trelia must have sent a letter to her Grandfather detailing tonight's event and he might make a daring move on Harry."_

_"At least Harry is able to protect himself."_ She thought back to the painful way he ripped into his hands with his incisors teeth, without a trace of pain on his face and the captivating way his blood had crawl over his hands and solidified over them.

She thought back to how his riveting, vivid green eyes had illuminated with unknown power.

What in the world have you created, Adelpha?

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Sorry about the long delay. My math and English teachers thought it would be nice to give us our ISUs and reviews early XC Voldermort will be in the next chapter talking with people about Harry and etc.<p>

Thank you for reading and please review your thoughts and advice for this chapter. :)

Translation:

(1)-I don't care! Get out!


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note:** Thank you to all the 13,200 hits that have read, fav, and alerted my story and **horsinaround94, JaredLetoObsessed, Zakyla, Fireotaku18, Yakumo Seito, , A Single Fragile Rose, Vicki219, jgood27 **for reviewing. A BIG thank u to those of you, who've point out mistakes I've made, so I can correct them. It's VERY much appreciated XD~!

***HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!***

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please Review afterwards your thoughts or advice.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry entered the common room he was bowled down by a hug by a brown fluffy haired creature.<p>

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked immediately as she let go of him. Harry crinkled his nose as her hair tickled it when she let go of him.

He just barely managed a reassuring smile for her. He felt strangely disoriented and wondered if taking the blood replenishment potion was a good idea.

"I'm fine... I guess."

"Was it really awful, Harry?" She asked again ignoring his response and looked him over critically for signs of injury. "What did they do to you?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He just lightly touched his nose and stroked it with the tip of his finger.

"_Do_ to me? They didn't beat me with a hairbrush if that's what you're thinking. I just... got scolded a bit. And maybe detention?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You might have already made a bad impression on the teachers. Not to mention the Undersecretary of the Minister...You really have bad luck Harry."

"You learn something new everyday Hermione. Anyways what happen when I left? Was anyone hurt?"

They both settled down into two comfortable armchairs in front of a fireplace and explained all that had happened. There had been some accidents, nothing more serious than a bump on the head, when everyone panicked and tried to leave the Hall at once. After he left with McGonagall, Tom Riddle and the teachers were quick to take the situation in hand. Lightly traumatized students (First-years and Hufflepuffs) were escorted to the hospital wing for the night, and prefects escorted their own houses to their common rooms. Most of the Ravenclaw House had waited up for a while to see if Harry turned up would turn up so they could pester and badger him about what he did in the Great hall but eventually went to bed, deciding on bothering him tomorrow.

Harry felt very grateful to Hermione for staying up all night just for him to come. And felt content at knowing he had a friend and one that just won't suddenly leave him.

Harry told her all about visiting the infirmary and told her what he had done was blood magic but not the specfic details that she really wanted to know, now that she knew it didn't hurt him and was fascinated about the new magic art she just discover that exist. He didn't tell her about hearing the strange deep hissing voice in the Hall when they first entered Hogwarts that sounded like Nagini the snake but had more of a... male distinction to it. Besides if no else heard it it either meant he was going insane or someone was teasing him. A ghost perhaps?

Though Hermione had given him a very long lecture on 'foolish risk-taking moves' until even she was yawning and dozing off to sleep. Finally, they both made their way to their dormitories for sleep and bided each other goodnight.

It was dark when Harry entered his bedroom, and all the other boys were fast asleep. Harry quickly changed in to his pajamas, trying not to wake the other boys up and was glad to see Kyríaóni again who was tucked under her wings, fast asleep on her wooden perch. Harry collapsed in to the empty bed beside his trunk and owl.

_"What a way to start an education_," he thought to himself as he pulled his covers up and snuggled in to his pillow. Despite all that had happened that night, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Aside from the embarrassing himself in the Great Hall with looking like he cut himself up and bleeding all over the place. His new best friend and he turned out to be in the same house, made friends with the Weasley fraternal twins, and outsmarted a giant snake! And kind of found out he might be insane but that's besides the point of how tonight had been magnificently awesome.

Harry turned his head on his pillow and faced the window that was near his bedside. He wondered what Adelpha was doing and who exactly was Trelia Venizelos.

_"Maybe I should befriend her and see for myself if she's as dangerous as everyone is making her out to be and her family." _He thought as his eyelids fluttered as he slip off to sleep.

In the meantime though he just wanted to sleep. His dreams were filled with snakes, a proud smiling Adelpha, and the intense chocolate coloured eyes with a undelining colour of Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>The dark carriage being pulled by invisible strings stopped in front of a large Gothic mansion that loomed up in the darkness, through the sheets of hammering rain and vicious and bitter wind.<p>

The carriage stopped and a stubby, plump man scurryed from out of one side of the carriage and run over to the other side to open the door. A tall silhouette figure stepped out with dark blue robes embroidered with a golden chain around the collar.

"Wormtail wait here until I come back." Ordered the tall silhouette figure.

"O-Of cousre m-my Lord." The stubby man stuttered out whether it be from the cold wind or fear of the person before him.

The silhouette figure strided up to the Gothic mansion uneffected by the cold gusts of wind and rain and its feet barely making either sound or imprint on the rain soaked mud. It reached the large door that opened without being pushed and contiuned in to the mansion. Desipte the despicable weather the tall figure clothing was still dry as it was when it placed it on. The tall figure pulled down it's hood that it was wearing, revealing the face of the Dark Lord. Everything was the same about him except his eyes that were once chocolate coloured was now bloodshot red with black silts as pupils.

He reached an Oak double doors and drew and flicked his wand, Voldemort accessed the doors invisible wards and announced his presence, allowing it to taste his magic core before the heavy oak doors with iron bars swung open, granting himself entrance into a room.

The room was a small space with a high ceiling. The prominent feature were the walls that had brackets and hooks for hanging up cloaks and torches lined the walls providing light and it gave off cold and impersonal aura.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Lord Voldemort." A Lyric tenor type of voice spoke from a sofa at the side of the room.

The stranger that had spoken had been sitting quite calmly on a luxurious sofa in front of a teak coffee table, where parchments of documents laid out and a single photo of a child on top of all of them and a silver platter of fresh escargots laid untouched.

The stranger had an odd red locket encrusted with silver pebbles that positively _reeked_ of dark magic and blood. Voldemort thought for a quick second that the man in front of him was attempting to seduce him before brushing the idea off as purely ridiculous.

There was just a... a _taste_ to the man's presence that made his insides twist with caution, his posture and mannerisms only compounded that unease.

Yes, he smirked. Yes, Lord Voldemort _always_ knew when someone was an alluring challenge.

"So this is your new home Lord Venizelos. It doesn't seem like much like the last couple," he said, allowing disappointment to colour his tone and watched in vague amusement as the man tense in annoyance.

"Yes... It is." Lord Venizelos said slowly, his piercing electric blue eyes so much like his daughter, watched the Dark Lord as he settled himself in to the chair across from him.

Throughout the whole exchange, Lord Venizelos had not flinched, nor had he moved, leaving Lord Voldemort to study him as the doors swung shut behind them. The room was drenched in silence as the two sized each other up.

"You've called me here to discuss about something. No? Dipsameno Venizelos." Voldemort said as he drummed his finger tips on the arms of the chair he sat in and crossed his legs.

There was a moment of silence before Lord Dipsameno Venizelos glance down to the photo of the child on mountains of parchments. Red eyes followed his movement to the photo as well and smirked.

"You've found out about the boy I see. From your granddaughter," Voldemort said, "That was rather quick of you."

Dipsameno looked cautiously at smirking man in front of him. He knew that digging into the Dark Lord's affairs of information was a treacherous and dangerous thing to do that only someone with a death wish would commit.

"Its a pleasure for me to come here again to the House of Venizelos-(1)Salinkari. Or do you just go by Venizelos now?" Voldemort said with a dangerous smile.

**(A/N: You'll need to know the translation now to get the dialogue (1)- snail)**

Lord Voldemort smiled, a dangerous lilt of his lips that filled the Dipsameno with a sense of foreboding. The sliver platter of onion, tomatoes, and parsley filled escargot with it's light-brown shell covering it. The Dark lord carelessly picked a escargot, studying it in all angles almost curiously, flickering his eyes up to meet with the dark blue eyes of Dipsameno every so often.

"Greek snails have always been my favorite seafood." Voldermort commented casually, abruptly changing the subject, though Dipsameno didn't know if this was deliberate or not. "I'm simply fascinated with the way they are, with a hard, strong shell to protect its much more delicate insides. But it is quite strange, really…" Instead of prying the shell open, he pressed down hard on the top, causing the shell to crack.

"For all of its supposed sturdiness, it's quite easy to break…" The shell finally shattered under the pressure, fragments of seasoned snail scattering on his open palm. "And it's just a matter…" He prodded around, pushing the shell bits and pieces away from the edible parts.

His fingers pinched around the olive green-colored snail meat, pulling it out of the shell wreckage.

"Of getting…"

Slowly he brought it to his lips, all the while not taking his eyes off the other man in front of him.

"The soft meat inside… "

Gently he bit on it, his teeth tearing through the flesh, tongue darting out to catch the remains, chewing slowly, savoring the deep, rich flavor of the snail meat and shifting his gaze down on to the coffee table where the photo laid of a young black haired boy with sparkling green eyes hidden behind glasses smiling innocently up at them.

"… Just waiting to be devoured."

He finished off his short meal, lips taking form of a small smile as he sucked delicately on his smeared fingers, all done in front of Dipsameno's widened eyes.

"And, of course, discard the now useless snail shells who failed in protecting its insides." The shell was instantly crushed under thin fingers as if made from paper, the sickening crunch of the shell echo in the Dipsameno's ears as he numbly watching as the hand was opened once more and only the remains of a once whole escargot could be seen.

Voldermort smiled.

"Delicious. My compliments to your house elves, Lord Venizelos ."

Dipsameno shivered inwardly at the underlining threat Voldemort was making toward his family. He looked back down to the photo of the green eyed boy, away from the gleaming red eyes that were bearing in to him.

_"Looks like my daughter is much more alive than I thought."_

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Does anyone know any good beta readers? If you do please review them. Much thanks XD Sorry about such a short chapter, my brain is filled with so much math, english and physics at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it though. :)<p>

Please review your thoughts, advice, or any mistakes I made. Since I tend to go blind when I proofread my chapters ^^


	11. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

**Summary: **AU, Orphaned, Harry Potter was raised up by a family friend after his parents' deaths in the practices of Blood Magic. He enters a world where Voldermort has control over Britain and brings with him a power that hasn't been seen since Merlin's time. Gray Harry.

**Authoress Note**: Thank you to all the 18,682 hits who has read my fanfic and **Yakumo Seito, jgood27, Isabelle Eir, dainlord****, and Mistress Rose Angeline, beatshield, KK and someone else but document edit isn't allowing me to put your name up **for reviewing. Much thanks and Love :)

Sorry about the long wait. It was Exam time and I had to start reviewing all of courses again since over the break I became a dunce to all my courses :$ But hopefully now that I'm done I can start updating at my original pace again... unless this new semester is hard or I get a writer's block...Ah I just jinxed myself :P

Reply to Review: **dainlord**- I was waiting for someone to pick up on those references :) Glad that someone here is a Very Potter Musical fan ^_^

Speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Please review your thoughts and advice for this chapter**

* * *

><p>Harry rolled over groaning from the rude awakening by the beaming sunlight shining through his window. He jolted out of bed and looked around the room, spotting the other beds empty. He swore angrily, he was already late for breakfast and wondered why no one had bothered to wake him. Tiredly, he set about changing out of his sleep rumpled clothes, cleaned himself up, gathered his supplies for the day and pocketed his wand, feeling it throb with energy almost as if it was greeting him.<p>

He marched down to the Great Hall and as he entered it was full of chattering students, but there was a distinct lessening of chatter as he walked through the door and a great deal of staring. He hesitated for a moment, then strode purposefully towards the Ravenclaw table, forcing himself to keep his head high, while searching for Hermione over the gawking heads of the Ravenclaw students.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ron walking briskly over to him. He quickly grabbed him by the arm and led him to the Gryffindor table near a section particularly crowded with first years. Completely disregarding everyone else sitting, Ron made a bit of mayhem shoving everyone aside to make space for both of them. Some were about to tell Ron off but caught glimpse of him and with widened eyes, comply and scurried off to find different seats. Harry frown in confusion at their odd behaviour towards him but disregard them as people being weird.

Harry was startled to find himself sitting across from Hermione. Hermione had her nose buried in a book and hadn't seem to notice him and Ron's sister Ginny who was neatly cutting her eggs and bacon in some sort of arrangement.

"It's about time you got up," Hermione said, barely glancing up and turning a page in whatever book she was reading.

"Well, if _someone_ had bother to wake me..." He muttered fruitlessly.

"Already making excuses Harry?"

Harry scowled at Ron who was smiling pleasantly at him.

"You two should get eating. Classes are starting in twenty minutes." Hermione said absently, still not looking up from her thick book.

Harry and Ron started to pile scrambled eggs and bacon on to their plates and eating them at a record pace. Harry had choked on his juice and Ron had to start beating him on his back while laughing at him. Hermione rolled her eyes at them muttering about greedy fools and Ginny look cross between laughing and worrying over him.

"How are you two able to eat so much and stay skinny. Especially, you Harry?" Ginny asked as politely as she could, while curious at the same time.

Ron just shrugged and continued to eat fast but in a decent manner and Harry responded with an "I don't know" and went back to eating leaving, Ginny unsatisfied with their answers.

Now that Harry thought of it, he wouldn't be able to run around for a good hour or two like he use to do back at home now that he lived in a castle and students weren't allowed outside until 6:00 am and only if it was for an important reason. He decided that he would worry about it later and focus on devouring his breakfast.

As soon as Harry was done eating (slowly this time), Hermione got out their schedules (all schedules were the same for first years in the same house), and gave him an outline of what their week would be like though he was hardly listening, preferring to look around at the students walking in and absently wondering where Trelia Venizolos was.

"Harry are you listening?" Hermione asked, getting a little frustrated with his dozing-off personality.

"Vαί"(1) Harry repiled absently, not even noticing he reponsed in Greek as he thought for a mintue that he saw Trelia's black midnight hair but it turned out to be an older student.

"Whoa mate! You speak French?" Ron said suprised as he finally looking up from his plate.

"Huh? Er- No." Harry said looking confused at Ron's sudden question.

"Yer just said "Qui" or something. That's French mate."

"I was wondering about that too since you don't look British or have the Scouse accent. Are you from a different country Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, seeming forgetting that she was just previously frustrated with him.

"Yea...I was born in Britain but raised my whole childhood in Greece." Harry said almost wistfully. Thinking about his home brought forth a bit of longingly for his home and Adelpha.

"Are you Ok Harry?" Ginny asked softly. She had notice that he had a wistful tone in his voice.

"Maybe your just homesick?" Ron said as he too notice Harry's voice when he spoke of his home.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I'm Ok. Maybe a little homesick but Hogwarts has so much to offer and I wouldn't have miss it for the world."

All three of them smiled at him. They had notice when Harry walked in or even before like last night that students in the school had be talking about him negatively and some just didn't know what to think of him. They had hoped that it would die down next day but it seems that everyone had started to cement their beliefs on what Harry could be or can do and most of the students theories were circling about him being raised by a Dark wizard or being a Dark creature himself.

Harry didn't notice the concern glances his new friends were giving him as he contiune on eating his breakfast, seeing that the conversation about him ended. He suddenly shot his head up, looking up at the sound of flurrying wings above him. Owls of all sorts were flocking their wings, transporting mail to students and teachers in the Great Hall, he disregarded it as a normal occurrence in for the Wizarding world and hoped he would get use to the strange things around him.

He looked around and down the table, looking to see if the school served coffee to the students but only found tea. Grumbling at the lost of the magical potion for keeping himself awake even though he usually poured lots of cream and sugar in turning it in to more of a dessert drink than coffee. He poured himself some tea instead.

Sniffing the aroma of green tea in the morning, he allowed a tiny smile worked its way to his lips; a smile that normal people fail to spot, even though it was easily seen if one looked close enough. He randomly transferred his attention to the newspaper that was now in Hermione's hands instead of the thick textbook-like book. Mildly slurping his tea that was slowly making him wake up even more, he permitted his eyes to wander the headline, absently marvelling what the wizards and witches of Britain wrote about in the "Daily Prophet".

Validating the title, he bobbed his head calmly. Closing his eyes fully, he continued to drink his tea with the tiny smile still there. In a slow pace, his brain processed and processed yet again. It clicked to him in an abrupt fashion. Opening his eyes instantaneously, he swiftly inspected the headline again. Eyes popped, he choked and spewed on his tea that dribbled on to his plate (luckily it was vacant). He was on the front page of the newspaper!

He grabbed the newspaper right out of Hermione's hands, ignoring her indignant squawk, and read the front page.

**POTTER HEIR ALIVE? AND RELATED TO VENIZOLOS FAMILY?**

**By: John Hoggisons**

As many know the Potter House was known world-wide as one of the most powerful lines that gave birth to many Light Lords and Ladies over the generations of their existence and the once every often Dark or Grey wizards and witches.

About ten years ago, the last remaining Potters flee'd from Britain after their accounts, titles, and many other privileges were frozen or taken away due to their defiance against the Ministry for wanting more things than they should have needed. (To see the Potters egregious demands, Turn to page 12)

However 10 years later to this very day, their son and heir to the Potter fortune has return to Britain from unknown whereabouts and is intending Hogwarts. But the most extraordinary isn't the Potter heir returning to Britain, his birthplace but arriving at Hogwarts Sorting ceremony and displaying blood magic only known in Britain to be use by the Venizolos family. (For description about Blood Magic, please turn to page 14)

As most know that blood magic can only taught by someone knowlegable in the dark arts and not only being taught for it but having the aptitude for it.

We must acknowledge that Mr. Potter may have been taught by someone from the Venizolos family or outside help for it.

But then the question now is, "Where is his parents?" Would they have allow their son to learn dangerous dark magic at such a young age? Did they abondon him?

Well, this reporter plans to find out exactly the mystery of Mr. Potter.

The paper regarding him stopped on page fourteen. With a snail's pace, he lowered the newspaper from his face and simply gazed upfront, eyes glazed. He was in a trance for the longest time of his life, not caring someone had to witness him in such state. This expression was mirrored by the rest of his friends when they read the paper.

Buzzes of whispers increase since the arrival of owls delivering not just people's personal things but the newspaper as well. Harry tried to block out the murmurs of people around him that he could hear but stopped when he notice that the students weren't even being furtive on who they were talking about (which was him) and people started to pass their newspaper to their friends, spreading the word about the mystery of himself.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black groaned at the hangover he was suffering at the moment. He didn't remember much, only that when he was at a meeting with some of his distant cousins, he keep on drinking his glass of Scottish white wine just so that he had an excuse not to converse with them.<p>

As he squinted his eyes, he looked around, finding himself in one of his master bedroom. Vaguely, he thought of bringing himself home last night as elegantly as he could without looking like a smash drunk and dragging himself to bed. A smirk gloss on his face, he prided himself at his high tolerance to alcohol. He tried to shake his head to clear the hangover but that only worsen it. He wobbly rose to his feet, and commanded his legs to walk downstairs, intending to see if Remus had came over.

He knew where Remus was at that particular moment. He was probably making and having breakfast like usual. The two of them had been living in the new Mansion of the Black family he created twelve years ago. He convinced Remus to live with him in here just after when Voldemort took over Britain and the death of his younger brother and wife. They were unable to leave Britain without putting James, Lily, and Harry in danger and provoking the wrath of the Pureblood council on his ass and placing his baby nephew in danger as well. At first, Remus refused the offer but yielded to his friend's efforts on wishing for him to stay in the British Wizarding World and help protect his nephew. Remus was reluctant on leaving Sirius and baby Aries alone behind anyways, so that's probably one of the major reasons why he chose to stay instead of running off with Dumbledore and the Order of Phoniex when they flee'd Britain.

"Moony..." Sirius whined, dragging his feet down the stairs, holding the railings to keep him steady. "Where are you? I got a major headache here. Help me, would you?"

Remus sighed from the kitchen at the sight of one of his best friend. He was about to read the newspaper from Daily Prophet but held back since Sirius barged in. Understanding this, he went to make hot water filled with sugar for Sirius to lessen that hangover of his. If he asked Krecher to do it, the elf would just have cursed him and ignored his order. That elf was useless since he only listen to what Aries said. The only time he obeyed him was when Sirius gave him a stern firm command or Aries ordered it.

"Padfoot, how many times do I have to tell you? That's what happens when you get a hangover. Drinking so much just because you're bored. Instead of taking your job as an Head seriously...How professional of you."

Sirius grumbled, taking a seat and dropped his forehead on the table. "You try sitting and listening to useless rambles and rants from my _cousins_ and NOT drink yourself in into a stupor."

Remus put a cup of hot water filled with sugar next to Sirius. Peeking one eye at the steaming cup, Sirius straightened his back, sitting upright. Taking the handler of the cup, he slurped the heated drink hastily. He yelped when it burned his tongue. He loosened his grasp on the cup and it crashed down. The content sprawled on the table. He glared at his old friend in front of him who was reaching out for the newspaper. His tongue was red and hot. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Hot objects are supposed to be hot, Padfoot. I thought you knew that." Sirius glared more but groaned since his headache hadn't minimized one bit.

Shaking his head, Remus flipped the newspaper, opening it to read the front page. His half-lidded eyes gradually broadened as he followed every word of it. His eyes bugged out when he came down to the image. His unconsciously gaped at seeing this, not believing it but the truth laid in front of his eyes. He was speechless, no sound emitted from his mouth. Sirius looked up from cleaning up the contents on the floor when he heard a slight gasping noise from Remus but scrunched his forehead when he caught the expression of his best friend's face.

Calling out his name a few times didn't catch the man's attention so he decided to just seize the newspaper, wondering what could cause Remus to make sounds like that. Once he laid his gaze on the paper, his own face matched to Remus's. He shook his head violently, thinking he was imagining things and that his hangover was much more stronger than he originally thought. When the front page title of the newspaper was still the same, the paper simply dropped, getting soak in the spilled hot water on the floor.

His godson, Harry Potter was in the newspaper! but that wasn't all, he had used advance Blood magic that was only known to be used by the Venizolos family! His hangover by now had fully vanished instantly and he immediately went race to his office room, ignoring Remus's shouts. He bang the door open and rush to his desk, hastily pulling the drawer open and taking out blank parchments.

How could this have happen? He was quite sure that James and Lily would never allow their son back in Britain much less get someone to teach him blood magic. The only reasonable solution that he could think of was that they were... No, he couldn't think like that. There must be an explanation for this.

He dipped his quill in to his ink and started to write a letter to a good friend of his, all the while different scenarios of what could have happen to the Potters, race through his mind and he could only hope that his friend knew at least something to calm his agitated mind that depressingly wanted to see his young Godson again.

_"I should write a letter to Aries as while, to keep an eye on Harry. Especially with this news coming out about him being the Potter heir may cause Voldemort's more fanatic followers to try and do something to him."_ Sirius thought as slipped the finished letter in to an envelope.

* * *

><p>Hermione eventually dragged them off to their first class that was with Hufflepuffs which was called History of Magic. Professor Aitcheson was their teacher, an old Scottish man that seem to be a dark arts fanatic. Harry got the impression he was a bit of a fanatic. He had a strange philosophy regarding dark wizards and war and violence for the progress of wizarding culture. Anyone caught criticizing Grindlewald or Morgana got an denetion. Anyone caught criticizing Voldemort got a week's worth of detention, and had to write a letter to the man apologizing for whatever they said. He seemed to pay extra close attention to Harry, who made it a point to say nothing through his entire class lest he let something slip.<p>

"I sort of wish they had kept the previous professor. Professor Aitcheson is ok and all, but I think it would have been interesting to have been taught by a ghost." Hermione said on the way to Charms that they had with the Slytherins.

Professor Flitwick taught Charms and had the greatest sense of humour of all their professors. He regaled the first years by levitating all sorts of things across the room, sometimes bouncing off people's heads as they went. This was the first class where wand-work was required, and the first time Harry had the opportunity to use his wand since he bought it. Removing it from his pocket, he felt an instant surge of power. Ron, who had been dozing next to him, started and whirled around to him as if he'd been poked.

They were asked to levitate a feather as an exercise. Hermione and Ron were the only ones to really succeed. A dark-haired boy beside him and himself had come close, causing their feather to skim the top of both of their desks but never taking flight upwards.

Just as Harry was about to leave with Hermione to Dark Arts and Defence class, Ron and another boy that was beside him that he recognized as the person Ron pointed out to him yesterday at the Sorting ceremony came up behind him.

"Well, Potter, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be cursed until your brain was dead."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and was faced with Aries Black's smiling face. He took a long measuring look, found that the boy hadn't meet anything rude by it.

"HAHA! That was the same thing I was thinking too." Ron's laughing voice spoke from behind Black as he came around him to face Harry too.

"That's not something to laugh about you two! Harry could have been seriously punished." Hermione scolded at the two snickering boys.

"It's alright Hermione." Harry said slightly amused.

"Anyways, this person here is my childhood friend I was talking about." Ron said, jabbing his thumb in black haired boy's direction.

The boy stuck his hand out to him. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Aries Black but I bet you know that already."

Harry grasped his hand, shaking it. "I don't think I need to introduce myself to you since you know my name already but I hope we become good friends Aries."

Ron grunted. "Enough of this polite talk. I already have that enough at home."

Aries waved Ron off. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways how about we meet up at lunch to talk some more. Since we're practically brothers."

"Huh? Wait- What." Harry said confused but Aries just smiled secretly and pulled Ron along with him to their next class with Hufflepuffs.

"Well that was odd."

Harry couldn't agree more with Hermione's statement.

"You handled that really well though," she complimented him as they continued on walking to their next class before they were interrupted by Ron and Aries Black.

"Hm? How so? Did you think that Black would curse me or something cause of the news article? I doubt he knows many, if any more curses than I do. And definitely not something that would hurt me. A _Finite Incantatem_ later and I would be fine, he'd have detention at the least and have lost his house points."

"No, I didn't think all of that. Just that since Aries is from such a high-class family and pureblood, I thought he would be snobby," Hermione said surprised at Harry's trail of thoughts that he spoke of. "My Harry, you sure thought all that throughly. Is that why you had your hand in your robe pocket? You sure are more Slytherin than Ron at the least. I even doubt Aries was thinking those thoughts."

Harry frowned darkly at that comment, but inside he was more than a little uncomfortable with the comparison. He was Ravenclaw. The hat had put him in Ravenclaw. His thoughts wandered to when the Sorting hat said that he had dark vibes about him. But that didn't mean he was dark, was it?... No, he wasn't dark he knew that as a fact and Slytherin wasn't a evil house either so there wasn't anything he should be worried about. Just look at Ron and... Well he wasn't sure of Aries. The boy was too secretive for his liking.

Next class that Hermione and Harry arrived at was Dark Arts and Defence, taught by Professor Quirrel with the Gryffindors. Everyone who had been looking forward to it, Harry in particular, was soon disappointed. While Quirrel seemed to know his material, the man was prone to stopping in the middle of what he was saying to sigh in the most depressing way. They had an explanation of the difference between hereditary curses and bloodline curses, and the only thing the other man did was look at him longingly, sigh, and continue with his lecture. Harry was completely unnerved by the man's actions and Ginny must have caught on to the man's looks too because she always glared right back at Qurriel when he looked in their direction.

By the time lunch rolled around, Hermione was bustling with new information that she had gain and was chattering away to Harry, theories of what she would like to get in to more.

Harry just shrugged through her whole speeches and went to find a seat at the Ravenclaw table. This time no one attempted to crowd him out, although no one spoke to him either. The Weasley twins didn't arrived at all and neither did Aries Black. Harry didn't bother to look out for them and ate his lunch in a moment of peace.

After lunch was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. Harry knew that Professor McGonagall wouldn't act like they knew each other but would treat him just like any other student which he wouldn't want it otherwise since it keep both of them under tabs and no suspicious glances especially with the newspaper about him, he didn't want Professor McGonagall to get in trouble because of him.

Transfiguration turned out to be as difficult as Harry thought it would be. While the transfiguration of a desk into a pig was pretty fun looking, it was followed by copious amounts of note taking, and then a practice exercise. They were trying to turn matches into needles. Several matches simply caught fire. Harry's sprouted a silver leaf. Hermione came closest by making it silvery and pointy at the end.

Potions was the last class of the day for first years and the Ravenclaws had it with Slytherins again. It was... interesting. Apparently, the rumors of Snape favoring the Slytherins wasn't a lie when he heard a first year Hufflepuff complaining about it at lunch. Snape really did hand out the most points to his own house. He kept giving simple questions to his house and then impossible questions to the Ravenclaws (although Hermione managed to get _hers_ right) and then railed at their stupidity. Harry wasn't sure if he was angry with the bias manner of the man or amused by the ridiculously immature behaviour. At least the man ignored him. Although when he was calling out his name for attendance his eyes stayed on Harry's head longer than the others.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left Potions class with different expressions on their faces. Hermione was annoyed at Snape's bias attitude (but didn't seem to care too much since she got all her questions right that were directed at her) and Ron was cross between being annoyed as well as ecstatic at getting such an easy class. Harry's expression was rather blank not caring overall about Snape's teaching ways. And if push comes to shove then he would just start learning Potions on his own pace.

They were about to turn a corner and head to where Aries and Ginny would be waiting (All three of them couldn't make it to lunch since they suddenly had emergency letters from their parents for some reason). Secretly Harry hoped those letters weren't about him and how their parents might not want them around him. He admits that he would be slightly upset if his new friends did leave him.

Then Harry suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching them. It defiantly wasn't Snape's but a different pair of one that he had been feeling staring at them for a period of time since they exited the Potions class.

Harry look in that person's direction of view and came face to face with non-other than Trelia Venizolos.

The thoughts from last night when he was going to bed about befriending her flash through his mind and was about to walk over there to her, when he saw the amount of unknown emotions flickering through her eyes as she watched them almost longingly._ Almost_ though.

Harry had continued to look at Trelia while he made a promise to himself, to try figure out those emotions that the other seemed to want to hide so much. There was fear and amazement, pain and an odd sense of derange happiness. Then there was something else, something so very odd but fit perfectly on the other's pale face.

It was so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time to Harry. He struggled to place it, unconsciously knowing that it held a piece of a puzzle he that had seen before yet had forgotten as if the it was a relic from his past. And then he recognized it-

It was the want to kill.

And it was then that Harry realized that Trelia wasn't looking at all of them anymore.

She was directly looking at him.

Harry's breath hitched and his heart sped up as he stared back into those smoky grey orbs that had surely been put a spell on him. Otherwise he knew he would be able to look away. He knew he could, but somewhere in his mind he also knew the truth, and that was that those eyes were fascinating to him. No matter if he knew that Trelia wanted to kill him.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Argh! I have no clue why but this chapter feels a bit odd to me. Please review your thoughts or advice for this chapter or later on. And thank you for reading :) And PLEASE review any mistakes I made. I get lazy when I have to proof read :P<p>

Translations: (1)Vai means Yes


End file.
